Co nam w tle gra
by Leukonoe
Summary: W każdym razie Ichigo przedstawił mi Kenseia, pogadaliśmy sobie. Okazało się poza tym, że gdzieś w okolicy metalu nasze gusta muzyczne się zazębiają – u niego jest więcej rocka, hard rocka, progresive rocka - że obydwaj ćwiczyliśmy Krav Magę, że jest cholernie gorący i mam ochotę wylądować z nim w łóżku, czytamy podobne książki./ KenseixGrimmjow AU
1. Chapter 1

**Proszę to przyjąć jako absolutny random. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd mi się to wzięło. Ewentualnie mogę udawać, że to nie moje i nie wiem skąd wzięło się na moim profilu. W każdym razie: dzikie chędożenie \\\o/ Grimmjowa i Kenseia oO". **

**Inna kwestia jest taka, że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie pisane z pierwszosobową narracją, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak mi to wyszło, więc uwagi techniczne mile widziane.**

**I don't own Bleach etc.**

**No i mam nadzieję, że będziecie bawić się czytając tak samo dobrze, jak ja, gdy to pisałam :)**

* * *

_See the boys in the club_

_They're watchin' us_

_They're watchin' us_

_They're watchin' us._

Nuciłem razem z Britney, bujając biodrami owiniętymi jedynie skąpym ręcznikiem, który ledwo zasłaniał moje boskie pośladki. Tak, ledwo wyszedłem spod prysznica. Wiecie te kropelki wody, spływające z moich – zajebistych i jedynych w swoim rodzaju – niebieskich włosów na moje wyrzeźbione ciało (tak, wszystkie dziewczyny mogą zacząć piszczeć i przebierać nogami - like I give a fuck).

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

Żeby nie było, to nie jest muzyka, której słucham na co dzień. Po prostu czasami jestem w nastroju na jakieś głupie piosenki. To jedna z tych chwil i jedna z tych piosenek. W innych okolicznościach przyrody piosenka musi mieć pierdolnięcie. Wiecie, jakiś dobry drum&bass – Pendulum na ten przykład - metal, może coś elektronicznego – ale nie jakiś zjebany dubstep – porządny Duft Punk - o to jest to, co mnie naprawdę rucha... Tfu, rusza. Ale ruchać też by mnie ktoś mógł, ale niestety nie ma go w domu.

Tak dobrze widzicie. Jestem gejem – jak macie z tym jakieś problem, to spierdalać na bambus - i lubię od czasu do czasu być ostro zruchany. A przez niego to by mógł być ruchany codziennie na wszystkich możliwych powierzchniach. Na moje nieszczęście on nie jest zainteresowany.

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control_

_On the bottom we let it go_

_Going fast, we aint going slow, slow, no_

_Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_

Przejrzałem się jeszcze w lustrze – kurwa, ale jestem zajebisty – i stanąłem przed szafą, zastanawiając się, co na siebie włożyć – jak ktoś chociaż pomyśli, że zachowuję się jak baba, to go znajdę i mu przypierdolę. W sumie już dawno powinien być w bibliotece i pisać tą cholerną pracę zaliczeniową, ale z drugiej strony bez przesady, mam czas – tak w prokrastynacji też jestem boski. W końcu wyciągnąłem czarne jeansy tu i ówdzie artystycznie porozrywane – Kensei kiedyś powiedział, że spoko w nich wyglądam, tak jakbym mógł w czymś nie wyglądać spoko.

Kensei to mój współlokator, któremu chętnie wystawiłbym tyłek do zerżnięcia. Dokładnie to wynajmuje pokój w moim mieszkaniu.

Kiedy kumpel zapytał się, czy nie chciałbym komuś wynająć drugiego pokoju, nie byłem jakoś szczególnie przekonany. Dość terytorialne ze mnie zwierzę. Pewnie gdyby pytał się ktokolwiek inny, niż Ichigo, to bym zlał sprawę ciepłym moczem i nawet się nie zastanawiał, ale nie wiem, jak ten chłopak to robi, ale potrafi zrobić takie cieplutkie, przymilne spojrzenie tymi swoimi brązowymi, jak u sarenki, oczkami, że tracę wszelką asertywność. Szkoda, że jest prosty, jak kij od miotły, bo z chęcią bym się dobrał do jego zgrabnego tyłka. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy jakbym go nieco pomolestował, albo zgwałcił, to nie zapałałby jednak do mnie wielką, wieczną miłością, żylibyśmy sobie szczęśliwie, a jego siostra urodziłaby nam dzieci i te sprawy, ale niestety po pierwsze to nie jakiś zrąbany yaoi, a po drugie jestem świadomy tego, że Ichigo skopałby mi dupę. W przeciwieństwie do mnie chłopak nie przestał trenować sztuk walki i o ile na początku znajomości faktycznie kładłem go bez problemu na łopatki, tak teraz raczej miałbym marne szanse – nawet bogowie nie są doskonali, prawda?

W każdym razie Ichigo przedstawił mi Kenseia, pogadaliśmy sobie. Jest dwa lata starszy ode mnie, ale też jest teraz na czwartym roku. Wcześniej skończył dwuletnie studium masażu i teraz pracuje w zawodzie – oczywiście, że pierwsze co zrobiłem, to wydębiłem od niego darmowy masaż, jest boski - a studia robi dla przyjemności – dziwne, mnie nie pytajcie, ale może poza Politechniką, faktycznie to może być przyjemne – zaocznie na Akademii Obrony Narodowej. Okazało się poza tym, że gdzieś w okolicy metalu nasze gusta muzyczne się zazębiają – u niego jest więcej rocka, hard rocka, progresive rocka - że obydwoje ćwiczyliśmy Krav Magę, że jest cholernie gorący i mam ochotę wylądować z nim w łóżku, czytamy podobne książki, że Ichigo nie jest naszym jedynym, wspólnym znajomym – aż dziwne, że nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej. Co było jednak najważniejsze, jest singlem – tak, zwiększało to moje szanse, a poza tym była szansa, że nie będzie przyprowadzał jakieś panienki i nie będzie jej ruchał. Śmiejcie się, ale dla mnie seks z kobietą - nawet słuchanie takiego - jest obrzydliwy. W każdym bądź razie mieszkamy sobie razem, już jakieś trzy miesiące będzie.

Zgrzytnął klucz w zamku – o wilku mowa.

- Hej – rzuciłem w stronę korytarza.

- Hej – odburknęło spełnienie moich mokrych snów.

Zazwyczaj, jak miałem fazę głupich piosenek to mi wrzucał, a dzisiaj tylko zniknął w pokoju. O, czyżby gorszy dzionek? Ciekawe, o ile. Przyciszyłem nieco Keshe i jej "Tic Toc" i na paluszkach podszedłem pod drzwi Kenseia. Poczekałem chwilę i tak jak się spodziewałem, poleciała muzyka. Było bardzo źle.

Widzicie ja mam fazy na popowe bezmózgowce, a Kensei, kiedy jest... Zamyślony, bo kurwa nie smutny, smutne to mogą być baby, włącza sobie:

_Po klęsce - nie pierwszej, podnosząc przyłbicę_

_Przechodzą, jak we śnie, ostatnie granice_

_Przez cło przemycają swój okrzyk bojowy_

_I kulę ostatnią, co w ustach się schowa_

ponurą poezję śpiewaną w wykonaniu Kaczmarskiego. Ostatnio dość często to mu się zdarza. No cóż, widać taka faza księżyca, czy coś.

Dobra, teraz naprawdę to muszę wychodzić do tej biblioteki, ale może po drodze wskoczę do pijalni czekolady. Tak, to dobry pomysł.

- Jakby co, szare mydło do chlastania jest w dolnej szafce – krzyczę jeszcze na odchodne.

- Pieprz się – odwdzięcza się Kensei.

Z tobą, zawsze, wszędzie, tylko powiedz.

Zakładam słuchawki, włączam odtwarzacz. No i tu leci normalna muzyka.

_It's the Rise of the Vulture_

_I feel the panic_

_All those who are nervous_

_We've lost the dynamic_

_Your blood's been poisoned_

_If you as high as the tower_

_Hear the sound of the war drums_

_We're taking the power_

I wychodzę. W sumie ciekawe, co tak ostatnio łazi za Kenseiem. W sumie jak nie wiadomo, o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze, albo o seks. Gdyby chodziło o to pierwsze, to pewnie by nie miał oporów porozmawiać ze mną – w końcu żaden z nas nie jest jakimś cholernym dżentelmenem – zatem chodzi o seks. Ciekawe, czy kręci jeszcze z tamtą okularnicą.

Właśnie skąd wiem, że Kensei nie byłby zainteresowany spełnieniem moich masturbacyjnych marzeń? Urządziłem imprezę urodzinową, jak już u mnie mieszkał i powiedziałem, że jak chce to jakiś swoich znajomych też może zaprosić. Zaprosił, dziwniejszej bandy w życiu nie widziałem, zwłaszcza taka jedna zielonowłosa dziewczyna – do tej pory zastanawiam się, jak to się stało, że Kensei jej do tej pory nie zamordował, a jak nie on, to dlaczego ja tego wtedy nie zrobiłem? Pewnie dlatego, że za bardzo byłem zajęty drugą dziewczyną z tego towarzystwa – szczupła, w okularach i z długim, czarnym warkoczem – która praktycznie nie odstępowała go na krok. Ba, raz nawet, jak siedział na kanapie, wlazła mu na kolana, szepnęła mu kilka słówek na ucho, po tym wstali i zniknęli w jego pokoju na jakieś pół godziny. Impreza była głośna, więc nie wiem, co tam robili, ale kurwa no! Nietrudno się domyślić. Poza tym, wiecie, nie było żadnych sygnałów, żeby na mnie leciał – wiem, też się temu dziwię – żadnych tam ukradkowych, pożądliwych spojrzeń i tym podobne. Jedyna uwaga, jaką wypowiedział względem mojego wyglądu, to ta dotycząca spodni. Cóż, życie chłoszcze, jak to mówią, ale to co sobie wymarzę podczas masturbacji, to moje, nie?

- Wybierasz się dzisiaj do pawilonów? - przywitał mnie Kensei, jak wróciłem z biblioteki z wypranym mózgiem. - Zapowiada się całkiem spora ekipa.

W pierwszej chwili jego słowa w ogóle do mnie nie dotarły. Przez dłuższą chwile gapiłem się na niego, nie można przegapić okazji, żeby nacieszyć oczy. Goła, uśmięśniona klata, szerokie ramiona – przez jedno miał przewieszony ręcznik – bokserki na wąskich biodrach i te stopy – dobra możecie się śmiać, mam fetysz stóp, nie wiem o co chodzi, ale po prostu je ubóstwiam, marzy mi się porządny foot fuck. Mam nadzieję, że moje gapienie się i brak odpowiedzi zrzuci na zmęczenie

- Co? - zapytałem, gdy w końcu dotarło do mnie, że faktycznie o coś pytał.

- Pawilony, dzisiaj, idziesz? - powiedział powoli i wyraźnie.

- Czemu nie – rzuciłem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju, żeby od razu wykorzystać jeszcze świeży obrazek.

W związku z tym dwie godziny później siedzieliśmy w piwnicy jednego z pawilonów – nigdy nie pamiętam, jak sie nazywa – żarówki dwudziestki, obdrapane ściany i złażąca tapeta prosto z PRL-u, jakieś stare, niedziałające radio, krzesła też w odpowiednim klimacie.

- Więc wyobraźcie sobie – mówi Rangiku do siedzącej na przeciwko Tii. - Piwnica, wszędzie czerwona cegła, klimatyczne kandelabry i świeczniki...

- Weź nic nie mów – jęknął Renji do siedzącego obok Uluqiorry. - Jak nas ostatnio MG po Hisil przegonił, to myślałem, że mój Wężowy Język przeżegna się lewą nogą przez plecy. A kiedy w ogóle następna sesja Cthulhu?

- Ale AP 1, placek na 48 cali, save trzy plus, proszę cię, za taką śmieszną cenę. To naprawdę powinno być zabronione – żalił się Akon, zapalając papierosa.

- Akon, jakbyś GW nie znał – powiedziałem w stronę rogatego bruneta. - Nowy kodeks, nowa przekoksana armia. Standard.

- Wybierasz się na Red Alerta? - pyta się Ichigo Kenseia.

- Pewnie tak, tylko będę musiał sobie jakąś nową replikę sprawić, bo w tej FPS-y już nie te.

- Może jakąś snajperkę sobie kup – wtrąca się Starrk.

- Coś ty z nudów bym zszedl, gdybym miał się kampić.

- Czołem – przywitał się Shuuhei.

Oho i przyszła nasza towarzyska bjacz. W sensie, nie mam nic przeciwko, sam nawet się z nim raz przespałem, było spoko.

- Pozwólcie, że przedstawię – wskazał na stojącego obok szczupłego blondyna z emo grzywką. - Izuru to są wszyscy, wszyscy to jest Izuru.

Czyli Shuuhei przygruchał sobie jakiś nowy okaz, zupełnie nie kumam, co widział w tym szkielecie, ale dla każdego jego pornos, no nie? Bardziej niż ta dwójka interesowała mnie reakcja Kenseia, bo przede wszystkim jakaś była. To była chwila, ale co to dla mojego wspaniałego, wyćwiczonego oka. Kensei był ni to wściekły, ni to zawiedziony. Dafuq chodzi? I jeszcze poczęstował się papierosami Akona – odkąd go znam, nie widziałem, go z papierosem. I tak, jeżeli myślałem, że nie może być bardziej seksowny, to bum, o to jest. Przy najbliższej okazji będzie rżnał mnie stopami z papierosem w zębach.

Posiadówa szła sobie dalej, gadaliśmy o tych wszystkich nerd sprawach, o których jak się słucha z boku, to się zastanawiasz, o czym w ogóle ci ludzie mówią i czy na pewno są normalni. Przez cały ten czas Kensei ignorował Shuuheia i jego chłoptasia - bo to że był to jego nowy chłoptaś było bardziej niż oczywiste - i wzajemnie. Było to dla mnie naprawdę fascynujące, bo w sumie, o co ta dwójka mogła się pożreć? Poza tym mój współlokator pił więcej niż zazwyczaj na tego typu spotkaniach. Wniosek, który się nasuwał był wspaniały, aż się uśmiechnąłem – a uśmiech mam nie do pobicia.

Szczałem sobie właśnie, patrząc na ścianę obklejoną stronami z różnych komiksów, gdy ktoś szarpnął za drzwi. Skończyłem niespiesznie – szczanie i czytanie strony – i wyszedłem. Minąłem się Kenseiem.

- O co się pożarłeś z Shuuheiem? – zapytałem, nie mogłem nie zapytać, myjąc ręce.

- A kto powiedział, że się o coś pożarłem – odpowiedział odrobinę niewyraźnie, przy akompaniamencie strugi.

- Bitch please! - powiedziałem tylko.

Zapadła cisza. Kensei stanął w drzwiach od kibla, przytrzymując się framugi - temu panu już nie polewamy – i spojrzał na mnie w taki sposób, że już wiedziałem, że wniosek jest jak najbardziej słuszny.

- No dalej – niemalże wymruczałem, opierając dłonie na framudze po obu stronach Kenseia i pochyliłem się tak blisko, że powinien mi już przylać, gdyby nie... - Mi się na ramieniu możesz wypłakać.

- A kto kurwa powiedział, że mam ochotę płakać – warknął, ale się nie odsunął.

- A co masz ochotę zrobić? - szepnąłem mu do ucha i zaryzykowałem liźnięcie. W sumie, jakby się dobrze zastanowić, to nie miałem nic do stracenia, to on będzie musiał się wynieść.

Odsunął się, popatrzył na mnie uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że już się cieszyłem na myśl, że nie będę mógł jutro chodzić.

- Wracamy – powiedział i nie była to bynajmniej prośba. - Seks w kiblu nigdy mnie nie kręcił, ale na stole w naszej kuchni już tak.

Bum, no niewiele by brakowało, żebym doszedł. Mój – nie tak znowu – mały przyjaciel, gdyby mógł zrobiłby salto. Wypadłem z łazienki, niemalże ciągnąć Kenseia za sobą – wciąż pijącej ekipie nie poświęciłem nawet dziesiątej sekundy uwagi.

Naprawdę nie myślałem, że metro z centrum, tak zajebiście długo jedzie na ten cholerny Natolin. Myślałem, że zejdę po drodze, a ten jeszcze się uśmiechał półgębkiem. I generalnie wyluzowany był.

- Co, kisiel w gaciach? - zapytał się, patrząc na mnie kątem oka.

- Chciałbyś – odburknąłem.

Prychnął tylko ubawiony. O ja mu jeszcze pokażę, będzie się ze mnie śmiał. No przecież nie przyznam mu, że tak, mam kisiel w gaciach.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w mieszkaniu i zostałem użyty do zatrzaśnięcia drzwi za nami, poczułem się jak w jakieś komedii romantycznej, ale chuj. Kensei był ode mnie sporo niższy, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu absolutnie mnie zdominować samym pocałunkiem. Chwycił mnie za włosy – już tutaj byłem cały jego - i przyciągnął do siebie. Nie było żadnych tam buziaczków, czy miziania się wargami, był od razu stu procentowy glonojad. I to jaki. Teraz mój przyjaciel fikał koziołki. Ciekawe, jak tam u niego. Szybka sprawa z paskiem, cholerne guziki i już byłem w ogródku i witałem się gąską, ale chwycił moje dłonie i odsunął. Dafuq?

- Do łóżka, czekasz na mnie już rozebrany – wychrypiał. Tak, to też był rozkaz. Byłem bardziej niż chętny, żeby go wykonać.

Czekałem na niego w całej swojej boskiej glorii, z ramionami podłożonymi pod głową. Przyszedł już bez koszulki, bojówki z wciąż odpiętym paskiem i jednym guzikiem zjechały mu nisko na biodra. Rzucił, na szafkę przy łóżku, owocowe prezerwatywy i lubrykant. No aż mój dzielnie stojący na baczność żołnierz podskoczył z zachwytu. Tylko Kensei zamiast się mną w końcu zając, odwrócił się i podszedł do mojego laptopa. W sumie taki widok też nie był zły. Wyobraźcie to sobie bardzo dokładnie. Stoi lekko pochylony nad biurkiem, więc jego bojówki tak akurat opinają jego pośladki, nad linią spodni widać było gumkę od czarnych bokserek, a później nagie plecy. I to nie byle jakie nagie plecy, tylko dobrze wyrzeźbione nagie plecy. Nie wiem w czym rzecz, ale kręci mnie jak facet ma dobrze zrobione mięśnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż tworzy się taka dolina – jak jestem podniecony to się poeta we mnie budzi - między nimi.

- Co ty tam jeszcze robisz? - upomniałem się o uwagę. - Chodź w końcu.

Nie odpowiedział, ale po chwili poleciała piosenka. Zmarszczyłem brwi zdziwiony.

- Będziemy się pieprzyć przy Britney? - zapytałem z uśmiechem.

_I know I may be young, but _

_I've got feelings too _

_And I need to do _

_What I feel like doing _

_So let me go _

_And just listen _

- Myślałem, że jesteś dzisiaj w nastroju na swoje głupie piosenki – odpowiedział i w końcu zdjął spodnie i przyszedł do mnie na łóżko.

Mądrala się znalazł. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

- W takim razie dobrze, że nie poszliśmy do twojego pokoju, bo robilibyśmy to przy Kaczmarskim.

- Och zamknij się – mruknął, siadając mi na biodrach i znowu atakując moje usta.

_I'm a slave for you _

_I cannot hold it _

_I cannot control it _

_I'm a slave for you _

_I won't deny it _

_I'm not trying to hide it_

O tak, w tym momencie byłem jego małą bjaczą. Jeszcze przez chwilę bawiłem się w ta grę o dominację w pocałunku, ale dałem sobie spokój, gdy ugryzł moja dolną wargę i poruszył biodrami, dociskając mojego twardego jak granit członka do brzucha. Kurwa, czemu on jeszcze miał na sobie te pieprzone bokserki. Pewnie zaprotestowałbym, gdyby nie to, że nie dość, że wciąż się całowaliśmy, jak nienażarte glonojady, wciąż się o mnie ocierał – pod tym kawałkiem materiału był równie twardy jak ja – to jeszcze wsunął stopy pomiędzy moje uda.

_Like that_

_You like it_

_Now watch me_

No Britney, lepiej bym tego nie ujął. Nawet nie zwróciłem zbytniej uwagi, że w międzyczasie sięgnął do szafki, ale widziałem już jak wylewa sobie lubrykant na palce, bo w końcu odsunął się ode mnie, niestety zabrał też stopy. Nie miałem jednak na co narzekać, gdy wziął całego mojego fiuta w usta. Całego! On naprawdę nie jest mały.

- O kurwa – nie powstrzymałem przeciągłego przekleństwa. Niech wie, że doceniam jego kunszt. - Kurwa – dodałem zaraz z sykiem, gdy pierwszy palec znalazł się w moim tyłku.

I weź tu bądź człowieku mądry i pisz wiersze. Z przodu zajebiście, a z tyłu, jak to zwykle na początku, trochę niewygodnie. Ale jednak ciepłe, wilgotne usta Kenseia robiły lepszą robotę ssąc i liżąc, więc bardzo szybko dyszałem, jak po maratonie i już widziałem światełko w końcu korytarza, gdy nagle zostałem wypuszczony z tej ciepłej przystani.

- Hej! - rzuciłem i spojrzałem na Kenseia z wyrzutem, ten tylko uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.

Już chciałem coś mu nagadać, ale wtedy znalazł ten pieprzony – you see what I did here – mały punkcik. Oparł moja nogę na ramieniu i rżnął mnie palcami aż miło. Zaraz jednak przepadłem doszczętnie, gdy stopą przygniótł mi członka do brzucha.

- Fuck, fuck, fuck – dyszałem pod nosem, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od tej stopy, teraz poruszającej się niespiesznie.

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na_

No żebyś wiedziała, Rihanna. I znowu byłem o krok od zajekurwabistego orgazmu i znowu Kensei w ostatniej możliwej chwili przestał. Aż warknąłem, będzie się ze mną bawił! A on wciąż się cwaniacko uśmiechał. No kurwa tak się nie robi. I znowu moja furia została zatrzymana – w końcu ściągnął bokserki. Aż oblizałem wargi na ten widok – tak, nie będę jutro chodzić, ale kto by się tym przejmował.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

Zapachniało truskawkami, gdy Kensei bardzo powoli – jak skończymy to go zajebię – zakładał gumkę. Spojrzał na mnie szeroko uśmiechnięty.

- Odwróć się i wypnij – polecił, seksownie zachrypniętym głosem.

Sekunda i już wypinałem mu swój boski tyłek.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

A ten jeszcze poczęstował mnie klapsem, jakbym niezbyt wyraźnie pokazał, że ma we mnie swoją bjacz.

Zacisnąłem zęby, gdy zaczął we mnie niespiesznie wchodzić – będzie musiał się bardziej postarać, żeby wydusić ze mnie jakiś dźwięk, chociaż o mały włos by to mu się udało od razu, gdy na koniec chwycił mnie za włosy, odchylił mi głowę i pchnął szybko i mocno.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say: Ah, ah, ah!_

Wciąż trzymał moje włosy, gdy drugą rękę trzymał na moim biodrze i wchodził we mnie w rytm wciąż lecącej Rihanny. I gdzieś poszła resztka dumy, jęczałem aż miło, ale jego dyszenie i warknięcia też dało się słyszeć.

_We can get down_

_Like there's no one around_

_We keep on rockin_

_We keep on rockin_

Pewnie nie zarejestrowałbym, że piosenka znowu się zmieniła – witamy z powrotem panią Spears - gdyby nie to, że nagle przestał, puścił moje włosy i odsunął się. On chyba chciał, żebym zwariował! Spojrzałem na niego najbardziej morderczym spojrzeniem w moim arsenale, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejął. Za to rozłożył się wygodnie, ramiona podłożył pod głowę – noż kurwa król na włościach się znalazł – a potem spojrzał wymownie na mnie, a potem poruszył lekko biodrami z uśmiechem, który mówił "częstuj się".

_Gimme, gimme more_

_Gimme, gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme, gimme more_

W sumie taki układ mi się bardziej podobał. Przynajmniej będę mógł patrzeć na niego, gdy będę go ujeżdżał. Już sam widok jego spojrzenia – spod przymkniętych powiek - zafiksowanego na znikającym w moim tyłku członku, był wart tej drobnej zmiany. I wyraz absolutnego błogostanu na twarzy – a spróbowałby mieć inny, mój tyłek jest przecież zajebisty od wszystkich stron.

_You've got me in a crazy position_

_If your on a mission_

_You got my permission_

Uśmiechnąłem się naprawdę szeroko – czas na zemstę. Nie spieszyłem się wcale, ale to wcale, a gdy próbował chwycić mnie za biodra i nadać własny rytm, chwyciłem jego nadgarstki i przygniotłem je do łóżka. Maniacki uśmiech nie schodził mi z ust i chyba zaczął się przez to odrobinę niepokoić. Och spokojnie, nie chciałem go w żaden sposób skrzywdzić, za to pomęczyć i owszem. Pochyliłem się nad nim z twarzą tuż przy jego – czułem jego gorący, przyspieszony oddech - uniosłem biodra na tyle, że jeszcze odrobinę, a wyszedłby ze mnie. I zacząłem poruszać nimi tak tylko troszeczkę, ociupinkę i delektowałem się wyrazem absolutnej tortury na twarzy Kenseia. Próbował wejść głębiej unosząc swoje biodra, ale wtedy ja zwyczajnie uciekałem swoimi. Zemsta jest słodka.

- Grimmmjow – warknął.

Podobało mi się, jak wymawia moje imię.

- Powiedz je jeszcze raz – rozkazałem, opuszczając się kawalątek niżej.

Kensei uśmiechnął się.

- Grimmjow – wymruczał niemalże.

Ma mnie.

_I just can't control myself_

_Woah!_

_Do you want more?_

_Well I'm good for more_

Opadłem nagle, biorąc go z powrotem całego.

- Grimmjow – tym razem niemalże wyjęczał. - Kurwa – dodał zaraz, gdy zacząłem nabijać się na niego w gwałtownych, szybkich ruchach, teraz nie miałem nic przeciwko, że wychodził mi na spotkanie.

Teraz już oboje dyszeliśmy równie ciężko. Chwycił mojego boleśnie twardego członka w silny uścisk. No jak teraz przestanie w ostatniej chwili, to naprawdę go zamorduję!

_Gimme, gimme more_

_Gimme, gimme more_

_Gimme more_

_Gimme, gimme more_

Nie przestał, więc bardzo szybko mogłem się cieszyć moim długo wyczekiwanym orgazmem. Po tym musiał większość pracy wykonać już samodzielnie, bo ja byłem już odrobinę sflaczały. Ale po jego krótkim:

- Grimm.

Wiedziałem, że jakoś sobie poradził.

Leżałem na brzuchu bardzo przyjemnie rozleniwiony – jak wygrzewający się na słońcu kot. Stwierdzam, że będę musiał zweryfikować swoja opinię o własnej wyobraźni – daleka była od rzeczywistości.

- Powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że dopiero teraz to zrobiliśmy? - zapytałem się, nie patrząc w jego stronę. Leżał obok na plecach.

Prychnął tylko zirytowany.

- Weź nic nie mów – mruknął. - Do twoich urodzin to nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi, że byłbyś zainteresowany. Dopiero Lisa mnie uświadomiła, ale wtedy zacząłem już kręcić z Shuuheiem, który kurwa zrobił mi nadzieję, a potem stwierdził, że jednak nie jestem w jego typie.

- A więc o to poszło – wymruczałem w poduszkę nieco sennie.

Kensei wstał, żeby się wytrzeć i w końcu zdjąć gumę, więc mogłem sobie popatrzeć na jego tyłek.

- Następnym razem ja cię rucham – powiedziałem z rozmarzonym, szerokim uśmiechem.

Prychnął rozbawiony.

- A później? - zapytał, patrząc na mnie przez ramię. - Ustalimy kolejkę?

- Rzut monetą? - zaproponowałem.

- Ewentualnie szybki sparring.

Roześmialiśmy się oboje.

* * *

**Użyte teksty piosenek pochodzą po kolei:**

**will. - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears**

**Jacek Kaczmarski - Rozbite oddziały**

**Pendulum - The Vulture**

******Britney Spears** - I'ma slave 4 you

**Rihanna - S&M**

******Britney Spears** - Gimme more


	2. Chapter 2

**No i jest druga część. Przyznam szczerze, że Kensei był o wiele trudniejszym orzechem do zgryzienia niż Grimmjow i nie tak zabawnym, trochę taki grumpy mi wyszedł. Ale przynajmniej poćwiczyłam sobie narrację pierwszoosobową i nawet zaczyna mi się ona podobać - wcześniej nie byłam do niej jakoś przekonana.**

**Mam nadzieję, że się będzie podobać :) dajcie znać jak wrażenia**

* * *

Powinienem pisać magisterkę, naprawdę powinienem. Nawet jeżeli już dałem sobie spokój z czerwcowym terminem, to i tak do września nie zostało znowu aż tak dużo czasu. A tymczasem zamiast pójść grzecznie spać, by jutro rano wstać wcześnie i od rana pisać – nawet specjalnie sobie wolne wziąłem – jestem o trzeciej w nocy przy centrum Land na Służewiu i właśnie dopijam swojego Burna, oparty tyłkiem o swój motor. Czekamy na Ikkaku i Yumichikę – pewnie znowu ten drugi pudruje nosek, cholerny pedał. I nie, wcale nie jestem hipokrytą – można być gejem, nie będąc pedałem. Jestem tego doskonałym przykładem. Gdyby ktoś mnie wyzwał od pedałów, to by w ekspresowym tempie stracił zęby i pewnie rączka, albo dwie też by mu się złamały – przez czysty przypadek oczywiście. A Grimmjow by pewnie po mnie poprawił, tak dla czystej przyjemności wyładowania na kimś negatywnych emocji.

Grimmjow – zerknąłem w stronę niebieskowłosego, który właśnie gadał ze swoim kumplem Nnoitrą na temat Ursynaliów, oboje siedzieli okrakiem na swoich motorach – niedługo rok minie od kiedy trwa ten nasz wesoły "związek" na zasadzie " raz u ciebie, raz u mnie, raz na stole w kuchni a raz pod prysznicem". Jak dla mnie, idealnie. Chociaż są takie chwile – bogu dzięki, że bardzo szybko mijają – gdy mimo wszystko, chciałbym, wiecie, czegoś więcej – boże jak to lamersko brzmi. To chyba już ten wiek, marzy mi się dom, drzewo i syn.

Rangiku zaśmiała się głośno i upiła wina prosto z butelki. Stała pomiędzy dwoma zgrabnymi nogami, obejmowana od tyłu przez parę naprawdę seksi ramion. W tym momencie Shuuhei pocałował swoją obecną dziewczynę w policzek i szepnął jej coś na ucho. Blondynka zarumieniła się lekko, ale zaraz zachichotała.

Shuuhei – obejmujący Rangiku z jednej strony i z drugiej oparty o swoją maszynę – im dłużej znam tego dzieciaka, tym bardziej przekonuję się, że nie znoszę jego charakteru. Prawdopodobnie, gdybym musiał spędzać z nim więcej czasu, to bym go szczerze znienawidził. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadza mi na niego lecieć. Gdyby zaproponował mi seks, to pewnie bym się nawet nie zastanawiał – to chore, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Tylko jakoś sypia ze wszystkimi z towarzystwa, tylko mnie omija szerokim łukiem. Komentarze Grimmjow, że nie mam czego żałować, wcale nie pomagają. Mój mózg też mi życia nie ułatwia – czasami mam wrażenie, że siedzi we mnie mały psychiczny masochista – który zastanawia się, co by było gdyby. Nic tylko palnąć sobie w łeb.

- Dobra losujmy i zróbmy pierwszą dwójkę – powiedział w końcu zniecierpliwiony i wyraźnie już podjarany Renji, dopijając swojego energetyka. - Jeżeli panienki się spóźniają to ich wina, pojadą na końcu.

Nikt nie zgłosił sprzeciwu. Zrobiliśmy losowanie.

Już po jego shit eating grinie, wiedziałem, że przypadł mi w udziale Grimmjow. W dodatku będziemy jechać pierwsi. Później był Shuuhei z Renjim, Lisa z Nnoitrą, Stark z Love i ewentualnie Ikkaku z Tią.

Poczekaliśmy, aż przejedzie – samotny o tej porze – samochód. Dwie dziewczyny, siedzące w środku, spojrzały na nas podejrzliwie – jakby to powiedział Grimmi "like I give a fuck". Ustawiliśmy się na starcie – tuż przed jakimiś pasami dla pieszych.

- O to co zwykle? - zapytał Grimmjow, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Kiwnąłem tylko głową.

Już po pierwszych wyścigach oboje odkryliśmy, że wracamy z nich tak podkręceni, że nie ma opcji, by obyło się bez ostrego rżnięcia. Niestety oboje wracamy w nastroju, żeby rżnąć. Za pierwszym razem musieliśmy rzucać kostką – dwa razy mieliśmy remis, zanim Grimmjow wygrał – od tego momentu robimy zakłady, albo ustalamy, że zwycięzca bierze. Fair enough.

- Żeby nie było, wygram – powiedział.

- Really? - zapytałem tylko, unosząc swoją zakolczykowaną brew.

- Dajcie mi po łbie – burknął Ichigo, wychodząc na środek ulicy, ubrany w kabaretki, szpilki, miniówkę i stanik. Potknął się po drodze. - Jak znowu wpadnę na genialny pomysł zakładania się przeciwko Shinjiemu.

Rzeczony zaśmiał się tylko i upił wina, podanego przez Rangiku.

Musieliśmy poczekać, aż Grimmjow przestanie się śmieć, widząc Ichigo w swoim mundurku, no i na znak od Akona, że udało się załatwić zieloną falę – znajomości tego faceta od początku mnie przerażały. Założyłem słuchawki i kask. W odtwarzaczu odnalazłem jedyną słuszną na taka okazję piosenkę.

_Bow down_

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm alive_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'ma take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

Czekałem, czując jak silnik mojego Tachikaze pracuje pomiędzy moimi nogami – miejcie mnie za dziwaka, ale było to naprawdę podniecające – czując już powoli budzącą się adrenalinę na myśl o wyścigu – trasa Służew-Kabaty, prostym, jak w mordę strzelił, KEN-em. W końcu Akon potwierdził, że trasa gotowa. Ichigo zrobił minę cierpiętnika i uniósł dłoń z jakąś chustką. Ja z Grimmjowem byliśmy już bardziej niż gotowi. Nasze motory również.

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'ma take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

Ruszyliśmy.

_I'll break you a hundred different ways_

_And I'll make you remember my face_

_Thought that I would let you leave_

_It's hard to stop what you can't see_

Świat rozmazał się w jakąś szaroburą smugę gdzieś po bokach. Tylko Grimmjow obok – tylko odrobinę z tyłu – był wyraźny. Śmignęliśmy po wiadukcie nad Dolinką Służewiecką, ledwo zarejestrowałem skrzyżowanie przy metrze Ursynów – jednak znalazł się jakiś czterokołowy chuj o tej porze i musiałem zwolnić przy wyprzedzaniu, nie był to jakiś wielki problem, miałem jeszcze czas, żeby nadgonić. Oboje jechaliśmy już prędkością na granicy utraty panowania nad maszyną – zginę młodo w wypadku motocyklowym i bardzo dobrze, kto by chciał umierać w łóżku, srając pod siebie.

_I'm invincible tonight_

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

Adrenalina huczała w uszach, serce waliło jak oszalałe – nawet najlepszy seks nie jest w stanie dać takich doznań. Dopiero przy Multikinie udało mi się znowu go wyprzedzić. Światło latarni zamieniły się w pomarańczową wstęgę.

_I will waste you_

_When you can't escape me_

_And I will break you down_

Kurwa świat był mój, zabiłabym każdego, kto stanąłby mi na drodze. Przyspieszyłem, żeby być pierwszym na rondzie i zająć wewnętrzny pas. Nie było to łatwe – świetnie, nienawidzę, gdy coś przychodzi łatwo i bez walki – słyszałem hamulce Grimmjowa za sobą, jak niemalże zajechałem mu drogę – nie byłem dzisiaj w nastroju do przegrywania.

Przejechaliśmy przez kolejne skrzyżowania – już widziałem Tesco na Kabatach – wciąż prowadziłem – już się cieszyłem na dzisiejsze używanie,

_I'm feeling invincible tonight_

_take your time_

_Take a look into my eyes_

_This time I'ma take you for a ride_

_I'm invincible tonight_

Śmignął obok mnie. Teraz nie miałem najmniejszej szansy go przegonić. Kurwa!

- Jesteś mój, skarbie – powiedział, posyłając mi buziaka, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się, motor przy motorze, na zajezdni autobusów przy Tesco i ściągnęliśmy kaski, a ja słuchawki.

- Jeszcze raz powiesz do mnie skarbie, a złamię ci rękę w trzech miejscach – odwarknąłem zły na siebie. Teraz widziałem, że dałem się wrobić. Ostatni odcinek Grimmjow specjalnie zwolnił, a ja instynktownie zrobiłem to samo, żeby nie forsować maszyny.

- To co powiesz na "dziwko" – wymruczał, pochylając się w moją.

- Wykastruje cię – burknąłem. On dobrze wiedział, że nienawidziłem wszystkich tych mniej lub bardziej czułych przydomków.

Zaśmiał się tylko.

- Spróbuj – powiedział, chwytając mnie za kark i przyciągając do pocałunku.

Dobra przyznaje się bez bicia, że uwielbiam wymieniać ślinę z tym kurewskim narcyzem. Przy tym nawet fakt przegranej bolał odrobinę mniej, ale tylko odrobinę. Nienawidzę przegrywać, co studziło mój zapał, za to Grimmjow jarał się jak flota Stannisa – taki wewnętrzny żarcik - bo nawet, nie przerywając całowania, przeszedł na mój motor i usiadł przede mną, biodra przy biodrach – obietnica tego, co czeka mnie w domu – z wciąż włączonym silnikiem pod spodem. Chwycił mnie za gardło i tylko leciutko zacisnął palce – chuj zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak mnie kręci podduszanie. Mimo to nie poddałem pocałunku bez walki – nigdy nie oddaje niczego bez walki - ale końcem końców pozwoliłem jego śliskiemu, giętkiemu i naprawdę sprawnemu językowi przejąć dominację. Aż zamruczał z radości. On serio mruczy jak jakiś pieprzony kot – nienawidzę tych egoistycznych, zdradzieckich kudłaczy, ale jego mruczenie mi nie przeszkadza. Ba! Znajduje prostą drogę do mojego krocza. Szczególnie gdy dodawał do tego dłoń ściskająca mój tyłek.

Ktoś, gdzieś z boku odchrząknął. Zignorowaliśmy.

- Kensei – powiedział uprzejmym tonem Shuuhei.

Teraz to Grimmjow mam wrażenie, dodał jeszcze więcej energii do tej naszej wymiany płynów ustrojowych.

- Kensei – odezwał się znowu odrobinę zniecierpliwiony po dłuższej chwili.

Kurwa!

- Czego?! - warknęliśmy jednocześnie z Grimmjowem, posyłając chłopakowi mordercze spojrzenia.

Ten cofnął się o krok – mały, cholerny, wciąż zajebiście przystojny, tchórz.

- Czy masz swoje klucze? - zapytał nawet potulnie. - Bo coś mi stukało.

Pewnie zlałbym to ciepłym moczem, ale spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi niewinnymi – kurwa, ja pierdolę, że ja jeszcze w to wierzę, naprawdę stracony przypadek – oczami. Warknąłem pod nosem i skinięciem głowy dałem Grimmjowi do zrozumienia, żeby złaził. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.

- Kto w ogóle u was wygrał? - zapytał się Grimmjow, siadając z powrotem na swojej Panterze.

- Gdybyście nie oddawali czci Slaaneshowi, to byście wiedzieli – odpowiedział stojący kawałek dalej Renji. - Pewnie Pan Rozkoszy patrzy na was i klaszcze z zachwytu wszystkimi swoimi ośmioma sutkami.

- Lepiej czcić Slaanesha niż Nurgla – powiedziałem, podając Shuuheiowi sakwę z narzędziami.

Uśmiechnął się lekko w podzięce. Kurwa mózgu! Weź się ogarnij, to nie jest typ faceta, z którym chciałbyś mieć cokolwiek wspólnego i dobrze o tym wiesz, więc przestań się zachwycać tymi uśmiechami.

- Nie no, od kiedy Nnoitra zaczął pracować, to nawet nie jest aż tak źle – stwierdził Renji.

- A byłeś ostatnio u niego w mieszkaniu? - zapytał się Grimmjow i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Coraz bardziej słyszalny stawał się ryk silników kolejnej pary.

- To kto u was w końcu wygrał? - zapytałem, wypatrując motorów na KEN-ie

- Ja – powiedział Renji.

- Szczęście głupiego – mruknął Shuuhei. - U was? - zapytał nie odwracając spojrzenia od maszyny.

- Głupie pytanie – stwierdził Grimmjow dumnie. - Oczywiście, że ja. - Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech i oblizał lubieżnie wargi.

Pokręciłem tylko głową – jak zwykle się przechwalał, bo dwa ostatnie razy to ja wygrałem - i spojrzałem w stronę ulicy, akurat w momencie, żeby dojrzeć Lisę, przytuloną do swojego maleństwa, mijającą umowną metę, i Nnoitrę o całą długość za nią. Moja dziewczynka.

- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – klął Nnoitra jak już ściągnął kask.

- Ha – ucieszyła się Lisa i uśmiechnęła niemalże diabolicznie. - Zobaczysz znajdę jakieś fajne perełki specjalnie dla ciebie.

- O co się założyliście? - zapytałem, chociaż nie wiem, czy chciałem wiedzieć.

- O nic takiego strasznego – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Tylko ja, Nnoitra – powiedziała niemalże kuszącym głosem. - I moje yaoice. Cała noc ze słodkimi romansidłami. Będzie też wino i lody.

Grimmjow wybuchł śmiechem, aż się położył na baku, przy okazji ponętnie wypinając ten swój świetny – oczywiście nigdy mu tego nie powiedziałem i bez tego ma ego na szczycie Pałacu Kultury – tyłek. Ja tylko pochyliłem głowę nad tragedią Nnoitry – z całego naszego towarzystwa tylko on był zadeklarowanym stuprocentowym, twardym jak stolec po dużej ilości czekolady, hetero. Starrk i Shinji zostawili tą kwestię bez komentarza – w zakładach o potwierdzenie tego, że nie są do końca prości, są niezłe sumki obstawione. Ichigo jeszcze niedawno stanowczo mówił nie, ale chyba ostatnio coś mu się przestawiło, chociaż jeszcze nie próbował. Rangiku i Tia się chwaliły, że raz czy dwa jakieś laski wyrwały, o Lisie nie wspominam, bo to lesba pełną gębą – też się zastanawiam, co ją w takim wypadku kręci w yaoicach. Akon, Shuuhei i Renji śmigają w obie strony. A przepraszam, jest jeszcze Love jako hetero. No i Uluqiorra jako osobnik absolutnie aseksualny. Chociaż jako jeden z dwóch zadeklarowanych, stuprocentowych gejów stwierdzam, że też bym nie zniósł całej nocy z yaoicami. Poza dwoma może trzema tytułami, które mnie kręciły, yaoie wywoływały u mnie odruch rzygania tęczą. To tak naprawdę są normalne romanse, tylko ktoś dla żartu kobiecie wyciął cycki i wstawił fiuta. Nie jestem w stanie tego pojąć.

Ktoś w międzyczasie zarzucił jakąś muzyką – alleluja, że była to Lisa, przynajmniej leciało coś porządnego, bo pewnie Renji znowu włączył by jakiegoś folka.

_Erst wenn die Wolken schlafen gehen _

_kann man uns am Himmel sehen _

_wir haben Angst und sind allein _

_Der Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein_

Tylko trochę się niepokoiłem, patrząc na Grimmjowa, bo ten siedział pochylony z łokciami na baku i wyglądał jakby nad czymś myślał – rzadka, ale niebezpieczna sprawa – a co gorsza uśmiechał się przy tym cwaniacko, więc wychodziło na to, że nawet coś wymyślił – jeszcze gorzej. W końcu spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko – mam przesrane.

- Jedziemy do domu – powiedział i bynajmniej nie była to prośba. Pochylił się w moja stronę. - Już wiem, jak cię dzisiaj zerżnę – wymruczał tym swoim schrypniętym basem i przesunął językiem po mojej szyi i uchu.

_Der Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein_

Duma – dodatkowo urażona porażką - nakazywała olać go – w końcu nie jestem jakąś jego suką, żeby na jedno jego skinienie pędzić z wywieszonym jęzorem – jednak mój penis miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Och zupełnie inne, zwłaszcza że wciąż byłem podkręcony po wyścigu.

- Już się zbieracie? - zapytał Shuuhei widocznie zawiedziony, widząc jak oboje zakładamy kaski.

- Ta – mruknąłem tylko nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Pozdrówcie Slaanesha ode mnie! – krzyknął za nami Renji, uśmiechając się.

Pożegnaliśmy go przyjacielskimi fuckami.

Z Kabat do siebie mieliśmy naprawdę krótki kawałek, co nie przeszkodziło nam zrobić sobie drugiego wyścigu – tylko zwycięstwo w nim już nic mi nie dawało.

- Wspominałem ci, że uwielbiam twój tyłek? - zapytał się, gdy wchodziliśmy po schodach. Oczywiście szedł za mną, zawsze szedł za mną. - Musisz częściej nosić obcisłe spodnie zamiast bojówek.

- Ta – burknąłem. - Wtedy już bym w ogóle spokoju nie miał.

Nie zdążyłem zareagować, gdy chwycił mnie za ramię, obrócił i pchnął na ścianę. Chwycił moją szczękę.

- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci się to nie podoba? - zapytał z tym swoim uśmiechem, patrząc mi w oczy. - No dalej powiedz mi, że nie lubisz, jak cię z rana w kuchni i biorę na stole.

Uwielbiam stół w kuchni. Tak bardzo, że ostatnio zaczął niestety skrzeczeć.

- Pieprz się – powiedziałem zamiast tego. Tak wiem, strzelam fochem.

Przycisnął swoje biodra do moich - oboje byliśmy już w połowie drogi na baczność.

- Nie, nie, skarbie. Dzisiaj pieprzymy ciebie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Warknąłem i odsunąłem go od siebie. Zaśmiał się absolutnie nieprzejęty i grzecznie – żeby móc znowu patrzeć na mój tyłek - poczekał, aż pójdę pierwszy.

- Idę pod prysznic – mruknąłem, jak tylko weszliśmy do mieszkania, zrzucając szybko buty i kurtkę.

- I tak nie uciekniesz – rzucił za mną.

Ta, jakbym w ogóle chciał. Naprawdę musi siedzieć we mnie mały masochista, który lubi się znęcać psychicznie nad samym sobą. Miałem ochotę na seks. Ba! Nawet w tej chwili nie mam nic przeciwko bycia rżniętym, ale z jakiś niewytłumaczalnych powodów, zamiast po prostu pójść prosto do łóżka i mieć to już za sobą, to ja idę pod prysznic, żeby po pójść jeszcze raz. Wychodzi na to, że lubię się dręczyć. To prawie tak jak kilka miesięcy temu, gdy się jakoś okropnie pożarliśmy – już nawet nie pamiętam o co – i oboje strzeliliśmy po jakimś uberfochu. Grimmjow pierwszy przeprosił – oczywiście słowo "przepraszam" z jego ust nie padło, ale było to akt do przeprosin najbardziej zbliżony – jak się później przyznał, zrobił to tylko dlatego, że już mu penis spokoju nie dawał. Mnie w sumie też skręcało, ale chociażby nie wiem jak bolało, byłem zdeterminowany, że się nie ugnę. Może Shinji miał rację, gdy stwierdził, że gdyby odkryto kiedyś osły, które posiadają dumę, to powinni nazwać je moim imieniem.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że zza ściany – gdzie znajdował się mój pokój – leci muzyka. Dopiero, gdy drzwi do łazienki się otworzyły, mogłem się zorientować, co leci.

_Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt_

_Vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt_

_Ein Funkenstoss_

_In ihren Schoss_

_Ein heisser Schrei_

_Feuer frei!_

Odwróciłem się, gdy drzwi kabiny zostały otwarte i spojrzałem na nagiego, szeroko uśmiechniętego Grimmjowa, który nawet nie pytając mnie o zdanie, wpakował się pod prysznic, przygniótł ciałem do zimnych kafelek i zaczął całować – teraz nie dał mi nawet szans na jakąkolwiek walkę, od razu wepchnął swój język głęboko. Wsunął noge między moje uda i zaczął nią ocierać o moje krocze. Chciałem go odepchnąć – bardziej, żeby zachować pozory, niż z prawdziwej chęci - ale chwycił mnie za nadgarstki. Coś brzęknęło metalicznie i zanim zdążyłem się zarientować, co jest grane, byłem przykuty kajdankami – orygnalnymi policyjnymi - do rury, na której wisiał prysznic. Warknąłem, szarpnąłem się i posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale znowu wszystko na pokaz, bo moje ciało miało zupełnie inny pogląd na tą sytuację – aż podskakiwałem z radości. I jeszcze włączyła się kolejna piosenka

_Der Wahnsinn_

_ist nur eine schmale Brücke_

_die Ufer sind Vernunft und Trieb_

_ich steig dir nach_

która nieodmiennie kojarzyła mi się seksem. A już w momencie, kiedy założył mi obroże i wsunął pod nią dłoń, pozbawiając mnie możliwości zaczerpnięcia porządnie powietrza, zapomniałem nawet o sprawianiu jakichkolwiek pozorów. Sam teraz z werwą ocierałem się o jego nogę, domagając się więcej. Już, teraz, zaraz. Uśmiechnął się tylko – kiedyś, obiecuję, zabiję go we śnie.

_Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke_

_tropft dein Schweiß dein warmes Blut_

Aż sapnąłem, gdy w końcu chwycił nasze członki razem, ale nie poruszył dłonią. Cóż, mogę z tym poradzić sobie sam, skoro on ma zamiar się ze mną bawić.

- No dalej przyznaj – wyszeptał tym swoim cholernym, łóżkowym głosem, liżąc mnie czubkiem języka po szyi. - Chcesz żebym cię zerżnął – to było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

Puścił obrożę, więc zacząłem łapczywie i pospiesznie łapać powietrza. Puścił też druga dłoń, za to chwycił mnie za tyłek i przyciągając mnie do siebie, zgniatając nasze twarde penisy pomiędzy mokrymi ciałami.

_ich seh dich nicht_

_ich riech dich nur Ich spüre Dich_

_ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit_

_wittere ich dich meilenweit_

- Powiedz to – rozkazał, ocierając się o mnie.

Zacisnąłem zęby. Jeżeli myśli, że to wystarczy, żeby mnie złamać, to się grubo myli. Wsunął dłoń pomiędzy moje pośladki, ale zatrzymał się tuż przed głównym tematem. Co najwyżej muskał go palcami, tak leciutko, jak pierdolone skrzydełka kurewskiego motyla. Zajebię go!

- Powiedz – tym razem szepnął niezwykle widać ubawionym głosem.

Palce nacisnęły nieco mocniej.

_Du riechst so gut_

_du riechst so gut_

_ich geh dir hinterher_

_du riechst so gut_

- Tak a propo – mruczał. Najpierw wyrwę mu krtań, a później zajebię. - Podoba mi się twój nowy żel pod prysznic.

- Kurwa – warknąłem w końcu tracąc cierpliwości. - Nie pierdol tylko mnie w końcu pieprz.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – powiedział szeroko uśmiechnięty.

W jednej chwili obrócił mnie, chwycił za kark pod obrożą – cudowny brak powietrza – i pochylony. Po chwili dostałem to, co chciałem. Zakląłem bezgłośnie, gdy pierwszy palec – bynajmniej nie delikatnie – znalazł się w moim tyłku.

_Ich warte bis es dunkel ist_

_dann fass ich an die nasse Haut_

_verrate mich nicht_

_oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt_

_hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht_

_weil sie sonst auseinander bricht_

I przeklinałem dalej, gdy kolejne palce w dość szybkim tempie dołącząły do zabawy. Sądząc po zniecierpliwieniu Grimmjowa, zapowiadał się raczej szybszy numerek. Nie żebym nad tym jakoś szczególnie ubolewał.

Zadrżałem, gdy w końcu trafił w tą cholerną prostatę. Kto, do kurwy nędzy, wymyślił, żeby jakiś kłębek nerwów w dupie sprawiał taką przyjemność? Puścił obrożę, pozwalając mi znów swobodnie oddychać i jęczeć przy tym.

- Przestań się bawić – warknąłem przez ramię.

- A ty jak zwykle nie pozwalasz mi być czuły – powiedział niemalże urażony, ale efekt psuł szeroki uśmiech.

Odwróciłem się do niego przodem, gdy odsunął się, żeby założyć gumę. Miałem chwilę, żeby na niego popatrzeć – on naprawdę miał słuszne powody do swojego narcyzmu. Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie.

- Jesteśmy boscy, Kensei – powiedział niezwykle zadowolony.

- To rusz to swoje boskie ciało do roboty – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Bo moje boskie ciało się niecierpliwi. - Poruszyłem wymownie biodrami.

Był nadzwyczaj chętny by spełnić moje życzenie – i kto tutaj jest niby zdominowany – nawet bardziej niż się spodziewałem. Podniósł mi nogę i wszedł szybko i głęboko. Krzyknąłem zaskoczony i zaraz zacisnąłem zęby.

- Kurwa to... - chciałem powiedzieć, że bolało, ale nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Zakrył mi usta dłonią.

Teraz zaczynał się kolejny wyścig i tym razem bym go zatłukł, gdyby dojechał na metę pierwszy.

Moje jęki były tłumione przez dłoń, ale jego stęknięcia były aż nazbyt dobrze słyszalne, jeszcze odbite echem od kabiny prysznica. W tle wciąż leciał jakiś Rammstein, byłem tego świadomy tylko dlatego, że byłem rżnięty w jego rytmie, czyli dokładnie jak lubię – tak ostro, że brakuje tchu. W międzyczasie znowu zostałem obrócony i teraz musiałem uważać, żeby od pchnięć Grimmjowa nie walnąć czołem o kafelki. Kajdanki podzwaniały, woda gdzieś tam w tle leciała, a ja próbowałem nie brzmieć jaka jakaś rasowa kurwa. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza gdy Grimmjow zainteresował się w końcu moim interesem. Mi nie potrzeba było w takiej sytuacji wiele, a Grimmjowowi jeszcze mniej. Wgryzł mi się w ramię - aż syknąłem z bólu - gdy kończył.

- Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie nie gryzł – mruknąłem bardziej leniwie niż gniewnie, opierając się o ścianę plecami, gdy już się ode mnie odsunął.

- Oj tam oj tam – zbył mnie, przesuwając zapomniany prysznic i myjąc się.

- Nie oj tam oj tam, tylko mnie rozkuj może, co – powiedziałem pobrzękując kajdankami.

W tym momencie spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. Już się domyślałem...

- Rozkuję – powiedział niemalże niewinnym głosikiem – O ile następny raz też będzie mój.

Wiedziałem.

- Sorry – powiedziałem ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Albo będziesz mi przynosić trzy posiłki dziennie, albo niebawem będziesz miał trupa pod prysznicem. Poza tym będę przez cały czas śpiewać.

- Kurwa – mruknął pod nosem i sięgnął do półeczki przy lustrze po kluczyki.

Rozmasowałem nadgarstki.

- Grzeczny chłopiec – powiedziałem, klepiąc go w tyłek i wychodząc spod prysznica.

Przynajmniej znowu będzie się o co ścigać i następnym razem nie miałem zamiaru przegrać. Za bardzo miałem ochotę na ten boski tyłek.

* * *

**Tym razem piosenek jest mniej:**

**Adelitas Way- Invincible**

**Rammstein - Engel**

**Rammstein - Feuer frei!**

**Rammstein - Du riechst so gut**

**Zastanawiam się ile osób zrozumiało żarcik z jarającą sie flotą Stannisa :)**

**Jakby co Slaanesh i Nurgl to bogowie chaosu ze świata Warhammer'a. Ten pierwszy to bóg doznań i rozkoszy, a drugi to pan zgnilizny i rozkładu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No i witam wszystkie kochane zboczuszki w trzeciej części czegoś, co miało być one-shotem :) Oto kolejna porcja chędożenia - mam cichą nadzieję, że już co miałam to z łba wyrzuciłam i będę mogła zabrać się za bardziej pożyteczne rzeczy. **

**Życzę smacznego i jak zwykle komentarze są mile widziane :)**

* * *

Dobra od dzisiaj zaczynam wyznawać Rożowe Królestwo Yaoi. To prawda, że wystarczy trochę pomolestować i nawet zatwardziały heteryk może przejść na ciemną stronę mocy. Miałem pod sobą doskonały – i to jak - tego przykład. Albo to ja byłem aż tak zajebisty - w sumie, gdybym był hetero i spotkał samego siebie, to też bym został gejem – wystarczył jeden pocałunek po pijaku tydzień temu i proszę nie mógł przestać o mnie myśleć. Gdybym wiedział, że to będzie takie proste, to bym wcześniej spróbował. I gdybym wiedział, że będzie to aż tak fajna zabawa.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing_

Nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio uprawiałem seks z grą wstępną wykraczającą poza niezbędne minimum przygotowania. Na pewno nie przez ostatnie półtorej roku – ani ja, ani Kensei nie potrzebowaliśmy takich zabaw. Ale już zapomniałem jakie to jest podniecające, zwłaszcza z tak czułym na moje boskie pieszczoty ciałem. To całe mizianie, lizanie i całowanie.

Jeszcze raz liznąłem jeden z różowych sutków, drugi chwytając pomiędzy palce, żeby znowu poczuć to drżenie ciała pode mną i mocniejsze zaciśnięcie się dłoni na moich włosach. Zajebiste. Trochę jak z interaktywną zabawką dla niemowląt – tutaj naciśniesz to piśnie, tam to zagrzechocze, a jak przesuniesz wajchę to zawibruje. Jestem szczerze zafascynowany. I w dodatku było to swego rodzaju wyzwanie, tak się nim zająć, żeby zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek miał ochotę na kobiety.

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

Całowałem właśnie jego brzuch – smakował świetnie i śmiejcie się, ale chyba używał truskawkowego żelu pod prysznic, genialne – gdy zacząłem dobierać się do jego wąskich spodni – no jak ja je uwielbiałem na jego zgrabnym tyłku.

- Grimmjow – powiedział i dłonią w moich włosach zmusił, żebym spojrzał w jego orzechowe, teraz lekko już przymglone oczy. – A co z Kenseiem?

Zmarszczyłem brwi zupełnie zbity z tropu. A co niby Kensei ma z tym wspólnego?

- A co ma z nim być? - zapytałem, nie zaprzestając działań przy rozporku.

- No jesteście razem, no nie? - tym razem to on wydawał się zbity z tropu.

- Nie jesteśmy razem – zaprzeczyłem, szarpiąc się z tymi cholernymi dżinsami. Jak on je do cholery nosił, że mu w szwach nie pękały.

- Aha – powiedział tylko i zaraz westchnął przeciągle, gdy wsunąłem dłoń w jego bokserki, zacisnąłem palce na jego gorącym członku.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

Przyciągnął mnie do swojej twarzy i pocałował zachłannie – patrzcie państwo, a jeszcze przed chwilą był taki spłoszony, szybko się uczy chłopak – a usta miał świetne. Wargi, które tak chętnie rozchylały się pod moim naporem i miękki język, który zwinnie oplatał się wokół mojego.

_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Patrzyłem z góry na jego przymknięte powieki i zaróżowione policzki. Spiłem z jego ust kolejne westchnięcia coraz częstsze i głośniejsze z każdym kolejnym poruszeniem dłoni. Całowałem jego szyję, przygryzałem delikatne skórę. Byleby usłyszeć więcej tych cudownych dźwięków – były lepsze niż w moich najgorętszych mokrych snach. On cały był cudowniejszy niż to sobie wyobrażałem. Byłem pod wrażeniem samego siebie, że jeszcze nie rzuciłem tej całej zabawy w pizdu i nie zacząłem po prostu go rżnąć – powinni dać mi za to jakiś order.

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

Znowu całowałem tą smukłą pierś i brzuch z delikatnie zarysowanymi mięśniami, by w końcu zatrzymać się na wysokości jego bioder, oblizać wargi i wziąć go do ust. Bezlitośnie powoli, wodząc językiem po delikatnej skórze, pieszcząc i drażniąc jednocześnie, by, gdy już raz wziąłem go całego, od razu przejść do o wiele szybszego tempa i ssania. Ani przez chwilę nie spuściłem wzroku z jego twarz odzwierciedlającej prawdziwą rozkosz. Jego przyspieszony oddech i jęki, które uciekały przez rozchylone usta, te niekontrolowane ruchy bioder, które musiałem powstrzymywać dłonią, żeby się nie zadławić, i druga dłoń, które dołączyła do pierwszej w moich włosach, były dla mnie niczym aplauz na stojąco – nie żebym nie wiedział, że jestem w tym dobry.

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all… All_

- Grimm... ja... zaraz – wyjęczał pomiędzy głośnymi jękami.

Zwolniłem odrobinę, po to tylko by sięgnąć w bok po lubrykant i wylać go sobie na dłoń. Pierwszy palec znalazł się w jego gorącym, ciasnym wnętrzu – o kurwa, jak ja chcę już włożyć tam swojego fiuta – w tym samym momencie, gdy poczułem smak jego spermy na języku. Połknąłem wszystko i jeszcze się oblizałem – nie były to truskawki, ale i tak smakowite – czym chyba go zawstydziłem, bo się zarumienił i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

Znowu całowałem te słodkie usta, jednocześnie wsuwając drugi palec. Czułem jak spina się, jak wbija mi paznokcie w plecy. Poruszałem dłonią powoli i delikatnie, niech się przyzwyczai, i jednocześnie szukałem... Po drżeniu i nagle otwartych, zaskoczonych brązowych oczach, wiedziałem że znalazłem. Później były już tylko jęki i pomruki przyjemności.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim_

_Ready for abduction_

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę cię wziąć – wychrypiałem mu do ucha, ocierając się biodrami o jego udo. Wciąż miałem na sobie spodnie, teraz boleśnie za ciasne.

Chyba zrozumiał delikatną aluzję – naprawdę szybko się uczy, a do tego jaki chętny – bo sięgnął do mojego rozporka. Gdy włożył dłoń w moje bokserski, myślałem, że albo zaraz dojdę, albo zejdę. Medal, należy mi się medal za tak daleko posuniętą cierpliwość i delikatność – ale czego się nie robi z miłości. Zacisnął palce, poruszył dłonią. A pieprzyć delikatność!

_Express yourself, don't repress yourself_

_Express yourself, don't repress yourself_

Dokładnie tak Madonna! Sam już ściągnąłem z siebie spodnie i bieliznę. Uśmiechnąłem się naprawdę szeroko, gdy zakładałem gumę, patrząc na to ciało rozłożone przede mną – nie tak boskie jak moje, ale nadal absolutnie pociągające – na te niesamowite pomarańczowe włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, na przymknięte powieki, zaróżowione policzki – jak on się słodko rumienił – rozchylone usta, unoszącą się pospiesznie pierś, dłonie zaciśnięte na pościeli i te zapraszająco rozłożone nogi.

_And I'm not sorry (I'm not sorry)_

_It's human nature (it's human nature)_

_And I'm not sorry (I'm not sorry)_

Całowałem go, muskałem wargami jego usta, gdy zacząłem w niego wchodzić – w zabójczym dla mnie, powolnym tempie. Był takie ciasny, taki gorący – ramiona, na których opierałem ciężar drżały mi jak w febrze.

- Grimm... nie... - stęknął boleśnie z zaciśniętymi powieki, próbując mnie od siebie odsunąć. - Stój...

Jeżeli myślał, że się w tej chwili zatrzymam, to się grubo mylił.

_Did I say something wrong?_

_Oops, I didn't know I couldn't talk about sex_

_(I musta been crazy)_

Chwyciłem jego dłonie, przygniotłem je do łóżka, spojrzał na mnie przerażony, uśmiechnąłem się tylko i zaraz ugryzłem go mocno w ramię, jednocześnie wchodząc w niego jednym szybkim ruchem. Krzyknął naprawdę głośno, więc mój pomruk czystej rozkoszy był w ogóle niesłyszalny.

_You punished me for telling you my fantasies_

_I'm breakin' all the rules I didn't make_

_(Express yourself, don't repress yourself)_

Dyszał szybko i urywanie, szczęki miał zaciśnięte, tak samo oczy, w ich kącikach pojawiły się łzy, scałowałem je czułym gestem – tak w ramach przeprosin, bo chyba faktycznie pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt wiele. Znowu zacząłem go miziać i głaskać – po piersi, brzuchu, udzie – i całować – po szyi, po ugryzieniu na ramieniu – i lizać – po uchu i za nim – dopóki nie rozluźnił się.

- To bolało – warknął, posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie.

_And I'm not sorry (I'm not sorry)_

_It's human nature (it's human nature)_

_And I'm not sorry (I'm not sorry)_

- Oj tam oj tam – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Przestanie. Obiecuję – wymruczałem mu do ucha, puszczając jego ręce.

Poruszyłem biodrami tak odrobinę. Zadrżał, a ja myślałem, że znowu nie wytrzymam. Kolejny delikatny ruch – zaraz umrę, a jak umrę to nie będę żył – i delikatne pchnięcie, przywitane przeciągłym westchnięciem.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś wspaniały – wymruczałem, wykonując kolejne powolne pchnięcie. To nieludzkie tak mnie torturować!

Nie odpowiedział, pokręcił tylko głową. Pchnąłem kolejny raz tym razem szybciej i mocniej i zaraz sam syknąłem, gdy przeciągnął mi paznokciami po plecach. Uśmiechnąłem się, jeżeli tak chce odreagowywać, to nie mam nic przeciwko.

_All the problems_

_Make me wanna go_

_Like a bad girl_

_Straight to video_

Znowu go całowałem – stwierdzam, że uwielbiam go całować – i w momencie, kiedy jęknął w moje usta, zacząłem go rżnąć.

_I never noticed_

_No, never noticed_

_You're so amazing_

_So amazing_

To było absolutnie zajebiste – to jak robił mi z pleców krwawą miazgę, to jak zaciskał uda na moich biodrach, w końcu to, jak wychodził mi swoimi biodrami na spotkanie. To było wspaniałe i do tego wszystko moje. Tylko moje.

_I never said it_

_No, never said_

_You're suffocating_

_Suffocating_

Nie mam bladego pojęcia jakim cudem udało mi się wytrzymać tak długo, aż pierwszy skończył, ale nie wytrzymałem ani sekundy dłużej – jak niby miałbym, gdy to ciasne wnętrze zacisnęło się na mnie w chwili jego orgazmu.

Absolutnie nie pamiętam faktu wycierania się i innych tego typu rzeczy, nie mam pojęcia w którym momencie założyłem bokserki. Wiem tylko, że zasypiałem z Ichigo w ramionach. Było zajebiście.

* * *

Nie powinienem robić tego, co właśnie robię. I nie chodziło nawet o bycie fair wobec Grimmjowa – w końcu w żadnym momencie, żaden z nas nie powiedział wyraźnie, że jesteśmy razem, chociaż praktyka by na to wskazywała. Chodziło o zwykły zdrowy rozsądek. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to czysta głupota. Niestety mój zdrowy rozsądek wsiadł w kolej transsyberyjską i pojechał nad Bajkał w chwili, gdy padło pytanie "Kensei, masz może ochotę na seks ze mną?". Nawet przez chwilę się nie zastanawiałem, a do cholery jasnej powinienem. Tłumaczyłem sobie, że może nie jest to taki zły pomysł, że jak w końcu wyląduję z nim w łóżku, to zwyczajnie się rozczaruje, że nie będzie przystawał do moich wyobrażeń i mój mózg da mi wreszcie spokój. Że będzie jak z dziecięcą zabawką, która jest fajna dopóki jest wysoko na sklepowej półce, ale nudzi się po pięciu minutach posiadania.

Szkoda, że tak nie było.

_You follow the path that you meant to avoid  
A matter of time till an echo unfolds  
What the next step might bring? You take a look back  
While your heartbeat is raging to this song you sing _

Siedziałem na brzegu swojego łóżka, a on mnie ujeżdżał – kłusem raczej, a nie galopem. Całowałem to smukłe, umięśnione, absolutnie seksowne, poruszające się zmysłowo przede mną ciało. Wodziłem językiem po piersi – bawiłem się brązowymi sutkami, otrzymując w odpowiedzi przeciągłe westchnięcia i tylko odrobinę szybszy ruch jego bioder – długiej szyi – przygryzając delikatną skórę – by w końcu, już nie wiem, który raz dzisiejszego wieczoru, wpić się w te miękkie wargi, spić z nich przeciągły jęk, który sprawiał, że mocniej zacisnąłem ramię na jego wąskiej talii i dłoń na jego czarnych włosach. Chciałem go mieć blisko siebie, najbliżej jak się da. Z jego strony chyba wyglądało to podobnie, bo mocniej zacisnął oplecione wokół mojego pasa uda.

_When silence evolves into a deafening noise  
When the blackening coat reaves a ceiling of darkness  
When I speak the words that you wish me to say  
When voices of sound come to life all around_

Spojrzałem w szare oczy, patrzące na mnie z góry, przymglone rozkoszą, było w nich coś co mnie intrygowało, coś, czego nigdy nie widziałem u Grimmjowa, coś więcej niż tylko czyste pożądanie. W ogóle to wszystko, ten brak pośpiechu, ta delikatność – w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że coś takiego może podniecać – było zupełnie różne od tego, czego doświadczałem przez ostatnie półtorej roku. To nie było dzikie, zwierzęce chędożenie – które swoją droga uwielbiam – to chyba można by nazwać making love – jakkolwiek lamersko i absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało.

_I could never say these words to you  
I could never doubt the way you do  
I could never trace the steps for you  
I could never live the way you do_

- Kensei – usłyszałem tuż przy swoim uchu, wyszeptane pomiędzy pośpiesznymi oddechami. - Ja... ja... - wydyszał i zaraz jęknął, gdy, na tyle na ile mogłem, podniosłem biodra, wchodząc odrobinę głębiej w to obezwładniająco gorące ciało.

- Ty? - zapytałem, drażniąc się z nim. Niestety nie udało mi się zabrzmieć tak spokojnie i nonszalancko jakbym chciał. Serce waliło mi jak głupie, a oddech już dawno uciekał raczej pospiesznie.

Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi, zamiast tego chwycił moje włosy w swoje długie palce, odchylił mi głowę do tyłu, pozbawiając tchu, i zaczął całować tak, jakby nie robił tego od miesięcy. Jego wargi, język, zęby były wszędzie na moich ustach, policzkach, szyi, uszach.

_Adrenaline pumping in every vein  
I must go now and look for a new place to hide  
You will chase me again, I am certain of that  
But be sure that the next time you will not succeed_

Nie miałem szans przed nim uciec i nawet nie miałem zamiaru, nie po tym, jak tak długo go goniłem. Wreszcie był mój i nie miałem zamiaru zbyt wcześnie go wypuszczać. Żadne z moich wyobrażeń nie przystawało do rzeczywistości. A rzeczywistość była zbyt podniecająca, żeby być prawdziwa. To obejmujące mnie miękkie i gorące wnętrze, te dźwięki – westchnięcia i jęki przy moich uszach, przy moich ustach – to drżenie jego chętnego ciała, te obejmujące mnie zachłannie ramiona. Był mój i to była myśl, która podniecała najbardziej.

_The wedding!  
The wedding!  
The wedding!_

Objąłem go jeszcze mocniej, oboma ramionami i wstałem – aż stęknął z zaskoczenia i mocniej zacisnął nogi na moich biodrach – oparłem go plecami o ścianę na przeciwko i zacząłem w niego wchodzić w bezlitosnym tempie, mocno i głęboko. Po chwili obydwoje byliśmy spoceni, nasze mokre ciała ocierały się o siebie. Nie mógłbym się odsunąć, nawet gdybym chciał, bo jego paznokcie wbijały mi się w plecy, przytrzymując w miejscu.

- Mój – szepnąłem między kolejnymi pchnięciami.

Wątpię, żeby w ogóle mnie usłyszał, bo jego jęki zamieniły się w - najpierw urywane, ale później już niczym nieskrępowane - krzyki. Pocałowałbym go, ale za bardzo chciałem słyszeć te cudowne dźwięki. Było po nich słychać jak coraz bliżej jest spełnienia.

- Ken... sei... ja... ja.. - jęczał w moją szyję.

_I will never say these words to you  
I will never doubt the way you do  
I will never trace the steps for you  
I will never live the way you do _

Ledwo rejestrowałem, co się wokół dzieje.

Nie zmieniłem swojego tempa ani na chwilę, gdy dochodził między naszymi ciałami i jak zaciskał się na mnie - musiałem go przytrzymać, bo nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Zatrzymała mnie dopiero oślepiająco biała ekstaza.

- Shuu... – wymruczałem, samemu dochodząc.

Pocałowałem go, zanim jeszcze którykolwiek z nas zdążył złapać oddech, powoli i chyba czule.

Opadłem z powrotem na łóżko, ciągnąć go za sobą.

- Daj mi się chociaż ogarnąć – powiedział, wyrywając się.

W sumie słuszna idea, sięgnąłem po paczkę chusteczek stojącą przy łóżka. Wyciągnąłem kilka dla siebie, a pudełko rzuciłem chłopakowi. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, poza muzyką, która właśnie się zmieniła na kolejną piosenkę.

_"Dead as dead can be"  
My doctor tells me,  
But I just can't believe him,  
Ever the optimistic one,  
I'm sure of your ability,  
To become my perfect enemy._

Już nawet zapomniałem, że mam coś takiego na dysku. Jakoś długo nie słuchałem tego folderu.

Leżałem w zajebisty sposób rozleniwiony, chyba nawet przysnąłem na minutkę. Tylko coś mi nie pasowało. Otworzyłem oczy, żeby zobaczyć, czemu Shuuhei jeszcze do mnie nie dołączył. Uniosłem brew, widząc jak właśnie ubiera spodnie.

_I catch a brief reflection,  
Of what you could and might have been,  
It's your right and your ability,  
To become my perfect enemy._

- Możesz zostać na noc – powiedziałem i zerknąłem na zegarek. - Co się będziesz nocnymi tłukł przez miasto.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, ale w końcu zapiął pasek. Nie spojrzał na mnie, gdy sięgał po koszulkę. Coś mi tutaj cholernie nie pasowało. Usiadłem.

- Shuuhei, co jest? - zapytałem.

_Wake up (Why can't you?),  
And face me (Come on now),  
Don't play dead (Don't play dead),_

Znowu na mnie nawet nie spojrzał. Wstałem i chwyciłem go za ramię, obracając w swoją stronę. Patrzył gdzieś w bok, więc chwyciłem go za szczękę i zmusiłem, by spojrzał na mnie.

- Do kurwy nędzy – warknąłem odrobinę zniecierpliwiony. - O co chodzi, dzieciaku?

- To był tylko seks, prawda? - zapytał w końcu, patrząc na mnie z... nadzieją?.

Aż zrobiłem krok do tyłu i spojrzałem na niego marszcząc brwi. Czego on właściwie oczekiwał? Potwierdzenia? Zaprzeczenia? Jeżeli tego pierwszego, to co miało znaczyć to wszystko, czego nie dało sie nie wyczuć podczas tego "tylko seksu".

- Jeżeli chcesz, żeby to był tylko seks, to tak będzie – powiedziałem ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- To dobrze – mruknął i pokiwał głową.

- Serio? - zapytałem się, chyba odrobinę rozczarowany.

_'Cause maybe (Because maybe),  
Someday (Someday),  
I will walk away and say:  
You disappoint me,  
Maybe you're better off this way._

Uśmiechnął się trochę smutno, ale w końcu pokręcił głową.

- Doskonale wiem, jakie masz o mnie zdanie – powiedział, w końcu nie uciekając wzrokiem.

- Niby jakie mam o tobie zdanie?

- Że bzykam wszystko, co się rusza – odpowiedział niezbyt skrępowany. - I to jest w zupełności prawda. Z tobą jednym nie chciałem, bo wiedziałem, że zależy ci na mnie trochę bardziej. Nie chciałem ci robić jakiś nadziei – dodał ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Bo ja absolutnie nie nadaję się do jakikolwiek związków. Już to wielokrotnie przetestowałem.

- Z Rangiku jesteś już dość długo – powiedziałem i zaraz ugryzłem się w język. Jest z nią, ale właśnie bzyknął się z tobą. - Zresztą, kto mówi od razu o jakimś związku. Fuck buddies też brzmi dobrze. Z Grimmim ciągniemy już to ponad rok, więc się da.

- Naprawdę moglibyśmy? - zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę, a ja miałem ochotę znowu go rozebrać. - Tylko seks? Tylko wiesz, że w takim wypadku nie będę twój.

Zawahałem się.

- No właśnie – powiedział, uśmiechając się rozumiejąco. - Przepraszam – dodał jeszcze, chwycił swój plecak i wyszedł.

Nie zatrzymałem go.

_Why can't you turn and face me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn against me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn against me?  
(WAKE UP!)  
Why can't you turn against me?  
(GO!)  
You fucking disappoint me!_

* * *

**Przez moment był plan by była na koniec jeszcze jedna scena "na dzień po", ale nie miałam w sumie pomysłu jak to sensownie zakończyć, więc zostało tak jak jest. Może w takim razie - jak już wymyślę jakieś sensowne zakończenie - powstanie czwarta część, albo i nie :)**

**Lista użytych piosenek:**

**Katy Perry - E.T.**

**Madonna - Human nature**

**Mindless Self Indulgence- Straight to Video**

**Diary of Dreams - The Wedding (nie wiem, jak wy Drogie Panie, ale ja przy tym wokaliście dostaje eargasmów)**

**A Perfect Circle - Passive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zapraszam do naprawdę-ostatniego rozdziału "Co nam w tle gra". Jak zwykle komentarze są mile widziane i w ogóle :)**

* * *

"Będziesz dzisiaj w pawilonach?"

Nie do końca rozumiałem, dlaczego mnie to w ogóle interesowało, ale napisałem smsa zanim zdążyłem dojść do zdrowych zmysłów.

Minął już miesiąc od tego nieszczęsnego "tylko seksu", a ja wciąż nie potrafiłem się ogarnąć względem Shuuheia. Gdzieś tam głęboko tkwiła cicha nadzieja, że chłopak się jakoś ogarnie i może coś się zmieni – oczywiście była to nadzieja głupiego.

"Nie. Będę w Parku, dzisiaj Hard Zone. Zapraszam jakby co :)"

Zgadnijcie gdzie teraz bylem? Odpowiedź A: w pawilonach, pijąc piwo, gadając, śmiejąc się i generalnie dobrze się bawiąc. Odpowiedź B: w "Parku" przy barze, patrząc na parkiet i tańczącego Shuuheia. Na wszelki wypadek, jakby to nie było po prostu oczywiste, mogę jeszcze dodać, że miałem ochotę kogoś przeruchać, bo zajebiście się ruszał.

_Sag mir wozu und ob _

_du mich noch brauchst _

_Wenn's einfach nicht mehr passt _

_Wenn du mich wirklich nur noch hasst _

_Warum bist du noch hier _

_Wofür _

_Was willst du noch von mir_

Jestem absolutnie straconym przypadkiem. Powinienem odwrócić się do parkietu dupą, dopić piwo i się stąd wynieść do ekipy. Jeszcze nie było za późno, bo Shuuhei, wyglądało na to, jeszcze mnie nie zauważył. W ogóle wyglądał, jakby się zupełnie zapomniał. Było w jego tańcu coś ekstatycznego, hipnotyzującego i odrobinę niepokojącego – nie do końca wiedziałem, skąd bierze się to ostatnie odczucie, ale im dłużej na niego patrzyłem, tym silniejsze było.

_Siehst du mich _

_Erkennst du mich _

_Ganz tief in meinem Herz ist noch ein Platz für dich _

_Ich suche dich _

_Ich sehne mich _

_nach dem was ich geliebt hab _

_doch ich find es nicht_

Odwróciłem się. Koniec! Dopijam piwo i zwijam się stąd, do cholery jasnej. Muszę sam siebie wziąć za pysk, bo to było co najmniej żałosne się tak uganiać za kimś, kto ewidentnie miał mnie w dupie – taaaaa chciałbym, żeby miał mnie nie w dupie. Może w ogóle powinienem się wyprowadzić, wrócić w rodzinne strony, czy coś. Albo jeszcze lepiej pojechać do amerykańskiej bazy Rammstein i mieć nadzieję, że uda się zaciągnąć do marines, zostać wysłanym do Iraku albo Afganu i móc strzelać do talibów, czy tych innych złych. Tam przynajmniej nie miałbym zwyczajnie czasu, żeby myśleć o głupotach, a jak dobrze by poszło, to wyleciałbym w powietrze i w ogóle jeszcze mniej problemów. Albo faktycznie wypieprzyć się gdzieś na motorze. Niestety w obu przypadkach istniała możliwość, że coś poszłoby nie tak i, nie daj boże, wylądowałbym na jakimś wózku, albo coś jeszcze mniej pociesznego. Poza tym do cholery, przecież dla takiego idioty to nie warto. Ale wyprowadzka nie była takim głupim pomysłem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, dopóki by mi nie przeszło. Pewnie gdybym poprosił wujka to by załatwił mi etat w jakieś jednostce na jakimś dalekim zadupiu. Trzeba to przemyśleć.

- A już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedział Shuuhei niskim zmysłowym głosem, obejmując mnie od tyłu w pasie. Tego się nie spodziewałem, ale nie miałem zamiaru narzekać.

Był rozgrzany od tańca. Czułem zapach jego perfum i potu. Odetchnąłem głębiej – spokój, warknąłem w myślach na swojego penisa. Zerknąłem przez ramię, oddychał ciężko przez lekko rozchylone usta, włosy kleiły mu się do twarzy, policzki zaróżowione, oczy błyszczące.

- A tobie, co się nagle na czułości zebrało – mruknąłem, ale nie zrobiłem nic z dłońmi, które właśnie wślizgiwały się pod koszulkę.

Uśmiechnął się tylko i nawet uśmiech miał absolutnie zmysłowy. Był jak wcielenie seksu.

- Taki nastrój – szepnął mi do ucha, a ja poczułem jego gorący oddech, od którego włosy na karku i nie tylko one, mi stanęły.

Zabrał dłonie, chwycił mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął. Myślałem, że chce mnie zabrać na parkiet, ale zamiast tego skierował się do wyjścia.

Bardzo szybko znaleźliśmy się za klubem, gdzie już nie docierały światła, ani z ulicy ani z Pól Mokotowskich, ani muzyka. Przygniótł mnie do ściany i całował zachłannie, jakby nie miał nikogo od miesięcy – co było absolutną bzdurą. Powinienem go odsunąć, powinienem kazać mu przestać, ale nie potrafiłem. Zbyt było to upojne. Zamiast tego objąłem go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie, nasze biodra otarły się o siebie i aż zamruczałem w jego usta. Uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i zaczął się o mnie ocierać. Nawet pojawiła się na moment myśl, że nie jest to najlepsze miejsce na seks, ale nie miałem jak wyrazić jej na głos. Zostawiając więc na bok jakieś głupie wątpliwości dobrałem się do jego paska i rozporka.

- Uprawiałeś kiedyś seks w objęciach Białej Pani? - wysapał mi do ucha, przygryzając je i wsuwając dłonie pod moja koszulkę. - Jak chcesz mam jeszcze jedną porcję.

Zamarłem. Raz. Całował mnie, ale bez odpowiedzi z mojej strony. Dwa. Jego dłonie wędrowały po moich plecach, ale moje zatrzymały się na jego biodrach. Trzy. Warknąłem gardłowo. W końcu jego słowa w pełni do mnie dotarły. W jednej chwili podniecenie ze mnie wyparowało. Pojawiła się wściekłość. Wściekłość i pogarda. Obróciłem nas, teraz to ja przygniatałem jego – przedramieniem i trzymając się najdalej jak mogłem.

- Jesteś napruty – warknąłem przez zęby. Teraz miało to sens.

Zaśmiał się, jakby to był najlepszy na świecie żart.

- Jestem – powiedział absolutnie nieprzejęty. Oblizał wargi i wsunął dłonie w swoje bokserki.

Pewnie by to na mnie cholernie zadziałało, gdyby nie to, że mój mózg właśnie dostał porządnego bitch slapa i wreszcie się obudził. Jedyne co teraz czułem to wściekłość, zniesmaczenie i pogardę. Nienawidziłem narkotyków i pogardzałem tymi, którzy je brali. Prochy były dla mnie oznaką słabości i poddania się bez walki. I mało mnie tak naprawdę obchodziły powody ich brania i tak bym nie poczuł ani grama współczucia. Zwłaszcza, że kto, jak kto, że Shuuhei miał się do kogo zgłosić, gdyby miał jakikolwiek problem.

Puściłem go i odsunąłem się. Mógł być ode mnie nieco wyższy, ale w tej chwili to ja patrzyłem na niego z góry. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, za bardzo zatopiony w swoim delirium, ale w końcu na mnie spojrzał.

- Jesteś zły? - zapytał niewinnym głosikiem.

Zacisnąłem tylko pięści. Miałem ochotę mu przypierdolić, ale wątpiłem, żeby to cokolwiek dało. Milczałem.

- Och nie bądź zły – wymruczał i chciał się do mnie przytulić, ale zwyczajnie odepchnąłem go z powrotem na ścianę, odrobinę mocniej niż było trzeba.

To go chyba nieco ocuciło, bo spojrzał na mnie wściekle.

- Co ci odpierdoliło? - krzyknął.

- Mi? Mi odpierdoliło? To nie ja tutaj jestem naćpany.

- A co ci to nagle zaczęło przeszkadzać? Nie zachowuj się, jakbym był dla ciebie kimś ważnym.

- Jestem twoim kumplem, do kurwy nędzy! - Chwyciłem go za przód koszuli i przyciągnąłem do siebie.

- Ładny kumpel, co myśli tylko o tym, żeby dobrać mi się do tyłka – uśmiechnął się kpiarsko. - Daruj sobie takie gadanie. Dla mnie jesteś nikim – syknął.

Więc nawet przyjaciele się dla niego nie liczyli. Puściłem go i zrobiłem dwa kroki do tyłu i nie, te słowa w żaden sposób mnie nie zabolały. W moich oczach był zwykłym śmieciem, ciężko, żeby słowa śmiecia w jakikolwiek sposób mnie obchodziły. Została już tylko czysta pogarda.

- Pamiętasz, co leciało, gdy wychodziłeś ode mnie po tamtym razie? - zapytałem.

Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Sorry, nie zwróciłem uwagi – mruknął.

- Someday, I will walk away and say: You disappoint me – syknąłem przez zęby, patrząc mu w oczy zniesmaczony i zawiedziony. - You fucking disappoint me, Shuuhei – dodałem, kręcąc głową.

Odwróciłem się i odszedłem – trochę melodramatycznie, wiem. Chyba mnie wołał. Miałem to głęboko w jelicie grubym.

Wyciagnąłem komórkę, wybrałem numer Grimmjowa.

* * *

"Będziesz dzisiaj w pawilonach?"

Jeżeli odpisze, że tak, to może będzie szansa na małe ruchanko po. Przez ostatni miesiąc udało mi się już kilka razy– tak mała ilość wynikała z braku czasu, a nie chęci - Ichigo do łóżka zaciągnąć, a każdy kolejny był bardziej zajebisty – cóż mogę rzec, widać jestem wspaniałym nauczycielem, a Ichigo bardziej niż pojętnym uczniem.

"Będę. Ktoś musi cię pilnować, żebyś nie narobił wiochy przed tym chłopakiem Renjiego"

A no tak, dzisiaj był wieczorek zapoznawczy z tajemniczą dupą Abaraia. Zobaczymy kogo nasz dziki pawian rucha. Swoją drogą, co to niby za koleś, że miałbym przed nim zrobić wiochę, książę jakiś pierdolony? Pewnie jest sztywny, z kijem w dupie i z zerowym poczuciem humoru – tak mniej więcej przedstawiały się do tej pory miłości Renjiego.

Nazywał się Byakuya i był pierdolonym księciem z kijem w dupie – całkiem zgrabnej trzeba przyznać - i bez poczucia humoru. Zamknąłem się po pierwszym żarcie – wcale nie był taki straszny, nie było w nim ani kupy ani martwych płodów – za który Ichigo obdarzył mnie dezaprobującym spojrzeniem. Chciałem dziś poruchać, więc musiałem być grzeczny – czego się nie robi dla tego słodkiego tyłka. Może bym mógł próbować walczyć, gdybym miał jakiekolwiek wsparcie – Kensei nadał by się do tego znakomicie – ale niestety wszyscy postanowili być dzisiaj grzeczni.

Nie za bardzo skupiałem się na prowadzonej rozmowie, chociaż nadzwyczaj ciekawym był fakt, że najwięcej to gadał Uluqiorra – jak się okazało księciunio kończyl ten sam kierunek co nasz nietoperek. Większą uwagę przykładalem do swojego piwa i fajki wodnej o smaku jabłko-mięta, stojącej na niskim czarnym stoliczku – mieliśmy rezerwację piwinicy w "Zielonym kocie" – którą dzieliłem się z Akonem, Starrkiem i Ichigo – czy muszę wspominać, że palił ta fajkę w absurdalnie seksowny sposób. Popatrzcie tylko, jak bierze cybuch pomiędzy te miękkie, różowe wargi - które czynią cuda przy oralu - jak jego policzki – które tak słodko się rumienią, gdy ściągam z niego ubranie – zapadają się odrobinkę, gdy zaciąga się dymem, jak przymyka powieki z lubością – tak jak potrafi je przymknąć, gdy w niego wchodzę – jak powoli wypuszcza dym przez rozchylone usta. Okej, teraz już absolutnie rozumiem, dlaczego Kensei nosi jedynie bojówki.

- Grimmjow – głos Ichigo wyrwał mnie z moich myśli. - Gapisz się na mnie – dodał już szeptem.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko szeroko. Przewrócił oczami i podał mi cybuch. Uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej, zaciągnąłem się i już chciałem chwytać za głowę mojego rudzielca i poczęstować go dymem prosto z moich ust, ale zobaczyłem jego minę i wzrok, które jednoznacznie mówiły "spróbuj a to będzie ostatnia rzecz, którą dzisiaj zrobisz". Wypuściłem więc dym w powietrze, opadłem na oparcie kanapy i znowu tracąc zainteresowanie otoczeniem.

Patrzyłem bezmyślnie przed siebie, a przed sobą miałem Renjiego i jego kochasia. Ale naszego pawiana strzeliło, stwierdzam. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak zakochanego, to jak patrzył na księciunia, jak starał się być jak najbliżej, ale jednocześnie nie narzucać się, jak się hamował przy mówieniu – nie strzelał kurwami na lewo i prawo – jeszcze przy nikim tak się nie starał, wychodząc z bardzo zdrowego wniosku, że jak ktoś nie jest w stanie zaakceptować go takim jakim jest, to nie jest wart jego uwagi. A tutaj proszę, wspina się na szczyty elokwencji i chyba nawet nieźle mu to wychodzi, sądząc spojrzeniach jego chłopaka, którymi się odwzajemnia i niby przypadkowymi dotykami – to na dłoni, to na udzie. Zalofciana po uszy parka – cukier, słodkości i różne śliczności, a ja zaraz będę rzygać tęczą... chociaż z drugiej strony. Zerknąłem w bok na Ichigo, który właśnie zaśmiał się z jakiego żartu Rangiku. Niby siedział obok mnie, ale w odległości i z postawą, która mówiła "jesteśmy po prostu dobrymi kumplami". W sumie tak było, bo ja tam się z zabawą w parę nie wyrywałem się przed szereg, a Ichigo też nie zaproponował.

_I am not your dad_

_I am not your friend_

_Wanna be your lover maybe_

_do you understand_

_There is no place_

_where you can hide_

_Someday you will be my bride_

Spojrzałem na Renjiego i Byakuyę, a potem na Ichigo, znowu na nich, i znowu na niego. Czas na męskie decyzje i poważne zmiany w życiu. Jakaś stabilizacja może, myślę, że z Ichigo to bym mógł. Tak. Najlepiej teraz zanim mi przejdzie - "szybko zanim zorientujemy się, że to bez sensu?". Znaczy trzeba go stąd wywabić i w domu powiedzieć mu o moim genialnym planie.

Właśnie poszedł do łazienki. Poczekałem chwilę i poszedłem za nim. Wszedłem akurat, gdy mył ręce, więc po prostu oparłem dłonie na zlewie po obu jego stronach.

- Nie chcesz może pójść już do mnie, co? - wymruczałem mu do ucha, wodząc czubkiem nosa po jego szyi.

Znieruchomiał i zamilkł – nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałem.

- Co... - zacząłem, ale wtedy obrócił się między moimi ramionami.

Spojrzał na mnie i już kurwa wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. Poza tym trzymał się ode mnie najdalej jak się dało, w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni, jaką mu zostawiłem.

- W sumie to chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać – powiedział, patrząc gdzieś w bok i drapiąc się po karku.

Nigdy nic dobrego nie wynikło z rozmów.

- Chodzi o to – mówił dalej teraz już patrząc mi w oczy. - Te kilka razy było... naprawdę fajne i w sumie cieszę się, że zrobiłem to właśnie z tobą, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i wiem, że mogę ci ufać, ale...

- Wiesz – wtrąciłem, domyślając się dokąd to zmierza. - Mówią, że wszystko przed "ale" to kłamstwo.

Popatrzył na mnie spode łba.

- Ale – kontynuował niezrażony. - Chciałbym, żeby tych razy już więcej nie było. Jesteś świetnym kumplem i chcę, żeby tak zostało.

Jeszcze nie przyjmowałem tego do świadomości, ale...

- Dlaczego? - zapytałem, odsuwając się w końcu od niego.

Zmieszał się i znowu uciekł spojrzeniem.

- Masz kogoś – rzuciłem.

Zaczerwienił się. Wkurzyłem się. Jakiś gościu, albo co gorsza jakaś laska, zabiera mi go sprzed nosa.

- Kto to? Znajdę i zabiję – warknąłem.

W jednej chwili zniknęło całe jego zakłopotanie i również się wkurzył – dlaczego do cholery jasnej on musi wyglądać dla ślicznie, jak jest zdenerwowany – wyglądał, jakby chciał mi zaraz krwi utoczyć, pewnie gdybyśmy urodzili się w innym świecie, to by to zrobił.

- Nie jestem twoja własnością Grimmjow, więc daruj sobie tego typu teksty – syknął. - Bo zweryfikuje swoją opinię o przyjaźni z tobą.

Dosłownie witki mi opadły – i nie chodziło nawet o te ostatnie słowa Ichigo – tylko właśnie do mnie dotarło, że pierwszy raz w życiu – jeszcze w miarę młodym i w ogóle – dostałem kosza. I to jeszcze od kogoś na kim mi – w jakimś sensie, aspekcie, chociaż trochę – zależało. Musiałem mieć szok wymalowany na twarzy, bo Ichigo jakoś tak spuścił z tonu.

- Sorry – mruknął znowu zmieszany. - Nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło.

Otrząsnąłem się. Kurwa nie będzie mi tutaj współczuł, aż w tak żałosnym stanie to nie byłem. Zaśmiałem się – trochę sztucznie.

- Proszę cię – powiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem. - Nie twoja wina, że nie jesteś w stanie znieść mojej zajebistości.

Przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

- Chodźmy – powiedział. - Bo jeszcze sobie coś pomyślą.

- Oj tam oj tam – rzuciłem.

Wyszedł pierwszy, a ja jeszcze spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze.

- Kurwa – mruknąłem, wciąż nie do końca wierząc w to, co właśnie się stało.

Nie mówię, że jestem z tego powodu jakiś smutny, czy coś. Mówię tylko, że mam ochotę posłuchać Kaczmarskiego. Chyba nie chciało mi się już tutaj siedzieć.

Pożegnałem się ze wszystkimi.

- Uważaj bo strasznie głośno pierdzi – powiedziałem z uśmiechem, gdy żegnałem się z księciuniem.

- Żryj kał, Grimmjow! - oburzył się zaraz Renji.

Zaśmiałem się. No, poczułem się odrobinę lepiej.

W sumie nie wiedziałem do końca dlaczego, ale gdy wyszedłem z "Zielonego kota" wyciągnąłem telefon i wybrałem numer Kenseia. Był zajęty. Zresztą pewnie i tak miał inne plany na wieczór. No nic zmasturbuję się i będę pił do lustra, albo najpierw będę pił do lustra, a później się zmasturbuję? Tyle możliwości!

* * *

Kiedy Kensei wrócił do domu – zanim w ogóle się do niego skierował, kupił sobie piwo i wypił gdzieś na Polach Mokotowskich – Grimmjow właśnie otwierał wódkę.

- Hej – przywitał się Kensei nieco zaskoczony zastanym widokiem.

Przede wszystkim myślał, że nawet jeżeli nie przeszkodzi w czymś współlokatorowi i Ichigo, to przynajmniej rudzielec będzie się gdzieś tutaj kręcił, a to wyglądało na to, że coś mocno poszło nie tak. Oparł się framugę w wejściu do kuchni.

- Hej – odmruknął Grimmjow absolutnie przygaszony.

- Jaka to okazja? - zapytał kiwając w stronę butelki.

- Żadna – odpowiedział, nalewając alkoholu do kielonka.

- A mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał, w końcu nie pozwoli kumplowi pić sam. Zresztą jemu też nie zaszkodzi opłukać duszę.

Grimmjow podniósł wzrok znad czystej i przyjrzał się kochankowi uważnie. Kensei też wyglądał, jakby jego wieczór nie poszedł zgodnie z planem.

- A nie chcesz mnie może zerżnąć? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Kensei uśmiechnął się krzywo. Im dłużej znał Grimmjowa tym częściej się przekonywał, że są naprawdę do siebie podobni. Również w sposobie na rozładowanie stresu.

- Miałem się pytać o to samo – mruknął.

- No weeeeź – jęknął Grimmjow przeciągle. - Nie bądź taki. Dostałem pierwszego w życiu kosza, muszę się odstresować.

Siwowłosy prychnął tylko pod nosem i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- I co, upadek z wysokości swojego ego na ziemię zabolał twoja delikatną duszę? - zapytał z kpiarskim uśmiechem. - Można powiedzieć, że ja też dostałem kosza – dodał. - I co teraz?

Grimmjow opadł na krzesło widocznie niezadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że Kensei zerżnie go tak, że nie będzie myślał, ale wychodzi na to, że z tego też nici.

- Kurwa – mruknął. - To może rzut kostką? - zaproponował, patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę z pewną nadzieją, zawsze miał szczęście w kościach.

Kensei przez chwilę patrzył na niego z zacięta miną, ale w końcu parsknął śmiechem.

- To teraz będziemy rzucać kostką na to, kto ma być na dole? Kurwa, co nam dzisiaj odbiło? - Zaśmiał się pod nosem, kręcąc głową. - Chodź – polecił, wyciągając rękę w stronę Grimmjowa, który zaraz poderwał się z entuzjazmem. - Wciąż mam ochotę być zerżnięty, ale to wyjdzie w praniu.

- Och już coś zrobię, żebyś zmienił zdanie – wymruczał niebieskowłosy, obejmując Kenseia i całując go zachłannie.

W odpowiedzi dostał klapsa w tyłek.

- Do swojego pokoju – polecił Kensei z uśmiechem. - Rozbieraj się.

- A ty pójdziesz po swoje owocowe gumki. Doskonale – stwierdził niebieskowłosy, kierując się już w stronę swojego pokoju, bujając biodrami w parodii zmysłowego chodu. - Tylko broń boże nie truskawkową – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię.

Jak Kensei wrócił ze swojego pokoju, jego kochanek właśnie odpinał pasek spodni. Popatrzył przez chwilę na chłopaka przed sobą, pomyślał o dzisiejszym wieczorze i jeszcze o ostatnim półtorej roku.

- Grimmjow.

Chłopak podniósł wzrok zaintrygowany poważnym tonem Kenseia. Ten zmarszczył brwi, myśląc intensywnie, ale w jakikolwiek sposób by o tym nie myślał, to wyglądało to na dobry pomysł.

- Bądźmy razem – powiedział w końcu pewnie. - W sensie tak razem, razem. Dwóch bardziej zajebistych mężczyzn niż my na świecie nie znajdziesz, więc po co niepotrzebnie czas tracić na jakieś głupoty.

Grimmjow popatrzył na niego w pierwszej chwili zszokowany, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Widzę mój zbawienny wpływ – powiedział, podchodząc do Kenseia. - I co będziemy się lofciać, chodzić za rączkę i jeść lody u Grycana? - zapytał, unosząc sceptycznie brew.

Kensei wzruszył ramionami.

- Czemu nie – powiedział i zaraz uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. - Pozwolę ci mówić do siebie "skarbie".

- Wchodzę to – powiedział bez dalszego wahania Grimmjow z szerokim uśmiechem. - Skarbie – dodał i chwycił koszulkę Kenseia, przyciągając go do siebie po kolejny wygłodniały pocałunek. - Ty gotujesz – dodał zaraz, ciągnąc... swojego chłopaka w stronę łóżka.

- Ty robisz, wieszasz i składasz pranie – rzucił Kensei, ściągając swoją koszulkę.

- Odkurzasz – powiedział, ściągając w końcu spodnie i ładując się na łóżko.

- Czyścisz kibel – powiedział, patrząc z góry na zdejmującego właśnie bokserki kochanka. - A ja zmywam naczynia – dodał zaraz, widząc protest rodzący się w błękitnych oczach.

Grimmjow pomyślał jeszcze chwilę, przeliczył.

- Okej – powiedział w końcu z uśmiechem, ciągnąc Kenseia za szlufki spodni.

Tak, to był bardzo dobry pomysł.

Pierwszy raz od kiedy wylądowali razem w łóżku, uprawiali seks bez muzyki w tle. Słyszeli tylko siebie nawzajem – to było ciekawe doświadczenie, pewnie jeszcze to powtórzą. Po drodze oboje nabrali ochoty na rżnięcie, więc musieli rzucać kostką, wygrał Kensei, ale Grimmjow nie narzekał.

Było zajebiście, bo jak inaczej niby miało być.

* * *

**Ten rozdział bez chędożenia, za to z happy endem :) chciałabym jedynie zauważyć, że żadna z Pań komentujących nie zająknęła się nawet o tym, że fajnie by było, gdyby Kensei zszedł się z Grimmjowem na dobre. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to był główny pairing tego opowiadania :P**

**Stwierdzam również, że mam słabość do postaci ze skłonnościami autodestrukcyjnymi, dlatego nawet w tym opowiadaniu pojawił się ktoś, kto ćpa. Jakby co Biała Pani to oczywiście kokaina jest.**

**Piosenki wykorzystane:**

**Megaherz - 5 Marz**

**Magnifico - Ubit cu te ja**


	5. Bonusik

**Stęskniłam się nieco za tymi panami, stąd te krótkie scenki rodzajowe z życia po zdaniu "żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Tym razem bez lemonów :)**

**Piosenki wykorzystane**

**Mindless Self Indulgence - Animal**

**Prodigy - Firestarter**

* * *

**Jedzenie**

- Co dobrego pichcisz? - zapytałem się przymilnie, obejmując Kenseia i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Zajrzałem mu do garów z ciekawością. Pachniało zajebiście.

- Brokuły – odpowiedział.

Mój entuzjazm nieco opadł. Wychodziło na to, że mój chłopak znowu ma swoja fazę na zdrowe żarcie. Zazwyczaj podzielaliśmy bezgraniczną miłość do mięsa z mięsem polewanego mięsem, ale czasem... no właśnie. Czasami w naszych posiłkach pojawiały się jakieś dziwne, zupełnie niepotrzebne, moim zdaniem, dodatki. I gdyby nie mój totalny antytalent do gotowania, to bym podziękował, ale ciężko żyje się przez tydzień na jajkach z parówkami. A jeść samemu na mieście to już w ogóle smutek.

- W sosie pomidorowym – mówił dalej Kensei, mieszając coś czerwonego na patelni. - Z mięsem mielonym. - O, właśnie zdobył moją uwagę. - Zapiekany pod serowym beszamelem. - A teraz miał moją całkowitą uwagę.

- Kiedy będzie gotowe? - zapytałem, wiercąc się za jego plecami niecierpliwie.

- Za dwa szybkie numerki.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Jak dla mnie bomba!

_It's animal it's animal it's animal_

_unbelievable_

_tonight_

_Fuckin incredible sense of smell exceptional i bust_

_it out like a medical type the theoretical thug_

Leciało z laptopa ustawionego pod oknem.

- Kurwa, Grimm! - zdążył warknąć Kensei, nim go nie odciągnąłem od kuchenki i obróciłem, przypierając do stołu; nowego, bo poprzedni w końcu się rozleciał. - To był żart, do cholery, a nie propozycja. - Próbował mnie odepchnąć, ale było już za późno, już przyssałem się do jego szyi i doczepiłem do paska, próbując się go pozbyć. - Daj mi chociaż gaz wyłączyć, bo się przypali i tyle będziesz miał z obiadu.

- Najem się tobą, skarbie – wymruczałem mu do ucha.

Usłyszałem tylko jak Kensei wzdycha z rezygnacją. Zaczynałem podejrzewać, że mój facet ma jakiś fetysz kuchni i jedzenia. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko.

- Niech ci będzie, ale to ma być naprawdę szybki numerek – warknął, zdejmując koszulkę i przyciągając do pocałunku. Czułem sos pomidorowy na jego języku, który wepchnął mi się od razu do ust.

Mmmmm dzisiejszy obiad będzie na ostro.

_It's animal it's animal it's animal_

_unbelievable_

_tonight_

* * *

**Zwierzątko**

- Kot – powiedział stanowczo Grimmjow.

- Pies – powiedziałem równie stanowczo jak on.

- Kot.

- Pies.

- Kot, albo chuj ci w oko!

- Pies, albo jak sprawdzisz takiego wstrętnego sierściucha do domu, to się wyprowadzam!

Nie żeby była to pierwsza kłótnia na ten temat. Końcem końców zawsze stawało, że nic. Siedzieliśmy po dwóch stronach kanapy i patrzyliśmy na siebie ponuro.

- To może fretkę? - zaproponowała znużonym głosem Lisa, siedząca przy moim kompie i przeglądająca jakieś porno stronki.

Spojrzeliśmy na nią z pytaniem "dafuq?" wypisanym na twarzach.

- To taki pies, ale kot – powiedziała, nawet na nas nie patrząc.

Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, oboje niezbyt przekonani.

- Jak tak dalej pójdzie – mówiła dalej Lisa. - To zostanie wam co najwyżej chomik, albo żółw.

Oboje się skrzywiliśmy.

- Fretka brzmi dobrze – stwierdził Grimmjow po krótkim namyśle.

- Lepiej niż chomik – przyznałem.

Tydzień później zamieszkała u nas fretka... To była najgorsza decyzja w naszym życiu.

- Oddawaj schabowego ty zawszony zwierzaku! - krzyknąłem, goniąc za fretką i surowym kawałkiem mięsa, które zwinęła mi sprzed nosa.

* * *

**Jedzenie raz jeszcze**

Siedziałem przed telewizorem i rżnąłem ostro w GTA V, które dzisiaj pochwyciłem w moje łapki. Zachwycałem się i praktycznie nie odkładałem pada i nie wstawałem z kanapy. Niestety chipsy mi się już skończyły i śniadania też nie miałem zbytnio czasu zjeść. Zaczynało mnie skręcać, ale jeszcze tylko jedna krótka misja...

- Schowaj ten język – przywitał się Kensei; wystawiałem język, jak się nad czymś mocno skupiałem; wchodząc do pokoju i przynosząc ze sobą przecudny zapach jedzenia, od którego pociekła mi ślinka.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka wzrokiem wygłodniałego psa – języka nie schowałem – a dokładniej na jego talerz pełen przecudnie wspaniałego spaghetti.

- Jak ci idzie? - zapytał się, siadając obok mnie i nawijając na widelec solidną porcję makaronu, całego w cudnie tłustym, pomidorowym sosie.

Patrzyłem jak zahipnotyzowany, jak jedzenie znika w ustach Kenseia i chyba nawet pisnąłem żałośnie, bo Kensei spojrzał na mnie z pytająco uniesioną brwią, przeżuwając powoli.

- A dla mnie? - zapytałem, robiąc swoje popisowe oczęta słodkiego, niewinnego kociaka.

- W kuchni, nałóż sobie – powiedział niewzruszony, częstując się solidną porcją mielonego.

- Przyniesiesz mi? - przymiliłem się.

- A co tyłek już ci przyrósł do tej kanapy?

- Prooooooszę – pisnąłem błagalnie.

Spojrzał na mnie ponuro, ale ja już wiedziałem...

- Kurwa – mruknął pod nosem. - Masz – podał mi swój talerz. - Nałożę sobie nową.

- Fynakroce si to – powiedziałem już z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

- Ta ta – mruknął, wstając. - Że ja się jeszcze daję na to wziąć – powiedział już do siebie, kręcąc głową.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i zaraz wciągnąłem zwisający makaron z głośnym siorbem.

Kochałem tego faceta za to!

* * *

**Święta**

- No mam taki, że jestem w Tczewie o 21:43, oczywiście jak pociągu nie zasypie. – mówiłem do telefonu, wpatrując się w ekran z rozkładem jazdy PKP. - Ale tak czy siak ktoś będzie musiał mnie odebrać. - Ta, tylko pamiętaj i przypadkiem wina nie pij. - Prychnąłem na odpowiedź matki z drugiej strony. - I tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś kryptoalkoholiczką, pamiętaj przyznanie się do nałogu jest pierwszą... Dobra, dobra. Dam znać, jak będę wyjeżdżał z Prabut. Pogadamy, jak przyjadę. No trzymaj się matka.

Rozłączyłem się i zaraz podskoczyłem, gdy coś mnie złapało za ramiona.

- Co to za pornole beze mnie oglądasz? - rzucił wesoło Grimmjow, pochylając mi się nad ramieniem.

Prychnąłem.

- Jeszcze tak źle ze mną nie jest, żebym sobie trzepał przy rozkładzie PKP – powiedziałem.

- Gdzie jedziesz? - zapytał, dopiero teraz chyba uważniej przyglądając się monitorowi.

- Do domu, święta idą te sprawy, rodzinka chce sprawdzić czy jeszcze żyję – powiedziałem obracając się na krześle.

- Aha – mruknął nagle zgaszony, gramoląc się na łóżko; to większe, które przenieśliśmy z pokoju Grimma do mojego, czyniąc z niego w sumie wspólną sypialnie.

Oparłem się wygodnie na krześle, skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi i obserwowałem swojego mężczyznę, jak nagle z myślami gdzieś daleko, zaczyna przeglądać książkę, którą akurat czytałem.

- A ty idziesz na święta do rodziny? - zapytałem, chociaż jak tak teraz pomyślałem, to Grimmjow nigdy nie wspominał o swojej rodziny, ani jej nie odwiedzał.

- Mojej rodziny nawet nie interesuje, czy żyję – odpowiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. - Rodzice wykopali mój seksowny tyłek, gdy przyłapali mnie na próbie utraty dziewictwa z kolegą z liceum w wieku szesnastu lat. - Prychnął gniewnie pod nosem i odrzucił książkę z powrotem na szafkę. - Nie żeby mnie obchodziło, czy żyją. - Rozłożył się na łóżku, podkładając ramiona pod głowę ze swoim zwyczajowym cwaniackim uśmieszkiem.

- To gdzieś ty się podziewał od tamtego czasu? - zapytałem, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

W sumie była to nieliczna z okazji, przy której rozmawialiśmy o takich sprawach. Żaden z nas nie był typem pierwszym do emocjonalnego ekshibicjonizmu.

- U babci – odpowiedział i zaraz uśmiechnął się, chyba do wspomnień. - To dopiero była baba. Wynosiła stwierdzenie "I don't give a fuck" na zupełnie nowy level. Miała głęboko w jelicie grubym co myślą o niej inni ludzie, a tym bardziej rodzina i gówno ją obchodziło, co i z kim robię w łóżku, bylebym był szczęśliwy. Uwielbiałem tą kobietę, to dzięki niej mam to mieszkanie. - Zamyślił się, patrząc w sufit.

- Rozumiem, że czas przeszły jest w tym istotny? - Cóż, nigdy nie byłem mistrzem taktu.

- Jep, zmarła w zeszłym roku. - Faktycznie teraz kojarzyłem, to było na krótko zanim końcem końców się ze sobą zeszliśmy. - Shit happens – mruknął do siebie.

- Yhym – zgodziłem się i na więcej mojej empatii nie było stać.

Siedzieliśmy więc w tej niezbyt komfortowej cieszy. Grimmjow ewidentnie myślami gdzieś daleko, a mi głupio było wyjść, bo a nuż będzie potrzebował jakiegoś cholernego wsparcia, czy czegoś w tym stylu.

- A u ciebie? - odezwał się w końcu, przewracając się na bok i podpierając głowę na dłoni.

- Co u mnie?

- No rodzinka, jak zareagowała na to, że lubisz jak od czasu do czasu jakiś fiut cię przerucha? - zapytał się z uśmieszkiem.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie na wspomnienie. Miałem takie tradycyjnie wyjście z szafy, przy rodzinnym obiedzie, na zasadzie "matko, ojcze jestem gejem". A oni na to stwierdzili "aha, dobrze synku, jedz bo wystygnie". W związku z tym, to ja czułem się tym wszystkim bardziej skonfundowany niż oni. Później jeszcze powiedzieli, że nie jest to rzecz, na którą mają jakikolwiek wpływ. Smutni, czy wściekli byliby, gdybym wpadł w narkotyki, bo to by faktycznie oznaczało ich totalną porażkę wychowawczą i moje zmarnowane życie. Ciężko było mi się z nimi nie zgodzić.

- Przyjęli to z godnością – odpowiedziałem. - Swoją drogą... - zamyśliłem się chwilę. - Ostatnio wspominałem im, że mam kogoś. - Podrapałem się po karku. - Myślę, że nie mieliby nic przeciwko, gdybyś przyjechał ze mną... - spojrzałem na Grimmjowa odrobinę niepewnie.

Ten popatrzył na mnie nieco zmieszany, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podniósł się i zaczął iść na klęczkąch w moją stronę.

- Zapraszasz mnie, żebym poznał twoich rodziców, skarbie? - zapytał się, schodząc z łóżka i siadając mi okrakiem na udach. - To takie słoooooodkie. Kiedy mogę spodziewać się oświadczyn?

- Od razu oświadczam, że jedna z moich kuzynek jest gorszą yaoistką niż Lisa, więc pewnie wypyta cię o całość twojego pożycia seksualnego, żeby jej gejowe opowiadania były bardziej realistyczne.

- Już ja jej tak poopowiadam, że krwotoku z nosa dostanie!

- Tylko błagam, nie rób tego przy wigilijnym stole, babcia ma słabe serce, może nie wytrzymać.

- Na karpiu to zademonstruję! Widziałeś fish blow?

- Jak tak zrobisz, to dostaniesz rózgę pod choinkę.

- Obiecanki cacanki

* * *

**Pobudka**

Było tak cieplutko, tak milutko nic tylko zapaść w sen zimowy. Zwinąłem się w ciasny kłębek, takie łóżkowe burito. Raj.

- Grimmjow pobudka, bo się spóźnisz!

- Mmmhmmmm – mruknąłem.

Dzień powinien zaczynać się o 12, a nie o takiej szatańskiej godzinie jak 8. Wtuliłem się głębiej w poduszkę.

Cieplutko, milutko. Raj.

Rozległa się głośna łupanina – kto kurwa puszcza Prodigy na cały pieprzony regulator?! Nie zdążyłem się głębiej zakopać w rozkoszną pościel, gdy zostałem odwrócony na plecy.

- Co... - mruknąłem absolutnie nieprzytomny, nie zdążyłem dokończyć, bo właśnie byłem absolutnie zachłannie i dominująco całowany.

_I'm the trouble starter, punkin' instigator. _

_I'm the fear addicted, danger illustrated._

Obudziłem się natychmiast.

_I'm a firestarter, twisted firestarter._

Kensei zdążył pozbyć się ze mnie kołdry – o kurwa, ale zimno – i włożyć mi dłonie pod koszulkę. Zamruczałem zachęcająco – takie pobudki to mi się podobały – i podniosłem biodra, żeby otrzeć sie o jego – no tak, ten był już w pełni ubrany. Odsunął się i popatrzył na mnie z góry z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem.

_I'm the bitch you hated, filth infatuated. _

_Yeah. I'm the pain you tasted, well intoxicated._

- Jak chcesz więcej – powiedział spokojnie. - To wstawaj, czekam w drugim pokoju.

I ku mojemu przerażeniu wstał, zabierając ze sobą gumki i lubrykant. Leżałem przez chwilę całkowicie rozdarty, pomiedzy cieplutkim łóżeczkiem, a namiotek w bokserkach. Obie perspektywy niezwykle kuszące. Spojrzałem na zegarek, spokojnie jeszcze 15 minut mógłbym poleżeć, ale... spojrzałem w dół i zaraz szybko policzyłem.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wyskoczyłem z łóżka.

_You' re the firestarter, twisted firestarter._

Dzisiaj jest mój dzień, żeby ruchać.

* * *

**Takie zupełnie randomowe i generalnie pozytywne :)**


End file.
